Don't Get Me Wrong
by jessiestar
Summary: Spencer works as a chalet girl and Ashley plus her friends are guests for 2 weeks.Chalet girls are not meant to have relationships with guests..will Spencer be able to resist
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong- Chapter 1

Ok so this is a new story. I have had the idea since getting back from my snowboarding break and figured that now I have finished 'where the lines overlap' I could start a new one. Anyway enjoy and as always please so I know people are enjoying it/hating it.

"SPENCER!" A loud female voice yelled from behind the wooden door of the bedroom. A mass of blonde hair started to budge clearly registering the noise from behind the door. Choosing to ignore the offending noise Spencer flopped back on to her pillow. Within seconds her bedroom door was opened and a less than pleased short, dark haired girl stood at the foot of the bed.

"Spencer get the fuck up, we have 3 hours to clean this whole fucking chalet before the next group gets here!" The small girl barked pulling back the duvet. Spencer knew she had no choice but to obey the harsh orders. Rolling over blue eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright sun.

"I think I got drop kicked in the face by samuba" Spencer groaned feeling the bile rise in her throat as she remembered the contents of the night before.

"Don't forget sambuca's good friend jaegar and vodka" The other girl giggled grateful that she had ditched Spencer when she had done last night.

"Thanks for the reminded Brody" Spencer groaned again as she slowly sat up.

"You're welcome and you owe me big time because blondie I have already cleaned the bathrooms which means all you have to is get your hung over ass up and make some beds" Brody advised feeling a little bad for her friend.

"I love you right now although I would love you more if you didn't ditch me last night" Spencer whined pulling on a hoodie and some joggers.

"Hey you said that you were happy with Jenny even though I warned you about the herpes and all the other icky diseases" Brody joked earning herself a death stare as Spencer exited the room.

"She's not as bad as you think Brod's" Spencer argued as she started to brush her teeth.

"I'm sure somebody said that about Stalin at some point but look how wrong they were"

"Ok you can't compare a girl to an evil dictator"

"Oh I can I will. That girl should be nicknamed Lucither and Judas just so people are wary of her"

"You fucked her last season" Spencer pointed out as she rinsed her mouth out.

"That's because I didn't know any better but you my dear friend have been given plenty of warnings"

"Whatever, how many we got coming?" Spencer asked changing the subject. They headed towards the ground floor of the large chalet and Spencer grabbed their booking list.

"Only 6 I think, they're from our neck of the woods" Brody replied pointing to the correct booking.

"Great, L.A brats" Spencer sighed.

"Spencer we are L.A brats"

"No you are I grew up in Ohio so that takes me out of that category"

"Whatever, get to cleaning Carlin and maybe take a shower because you smell like skank and booze" Brody scolded. Spencer sniffed herself and couldn't argue with her friend. She did smell a bit funky which would be something she would have to sort out later as she needed to actually do her job.

After about 2 hours of vacuuming, dusting and organising the chalet was up to the standards pointed out in the guide book. The guide book was basically the bible of their job, everything had to be followed in the book otherwise they wouldn't pass any random drop in tests. These drop in tests only happened a few times a season so they weren't too worried but they were paid bonus if the guests left raving about them after their stay.

Spencer was happy with her handy work so she headed back to her room so she could shower and make herself look good in time for their new guests. Feeling refreshed from the cool shower Spencer sorted out her dirty blonde hair so it looked messy which was her style of choice. Throwing on her skinny jeans, uggs and bright blue company hoodie which they were made to wear while working Spencer checked her reflection in the small mirror. Applying a small amount of eye liner and foundation she was satisfied with her appearance which was a surprise considering she looked like death when she first got up.

She headed down to the living room where she lit the open fire which added to effect of the chalet for when guests arrived. Brody laid out glasses, mugs and cake for when the guests arrived knowing the transfer from the airport was hard work. Both girls checked everything one last time then headed out on to the decking for a sneaky cigarette before their 6 new housemates arrived.

"What's the weather report saying?" Brody asked taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Apparently not a lot of snow this week which will suck for boarding" Spencer replied admiring the beautiful view from the decking. It looked straight out across the mountains and the frozen lake and it always managed to take Spencer's breathe away. Brody's phone let off a noise shaking both girls from their thoughts.

"Bella just text me, the bus is nearly here we better get out there" Brody instructed. Spencer grabbed her snowboarding jacket and opened the front door headed to the drive way where the guests would be dropped off. Brody soon joined her just in time for the bus rolling up. A clearly fed up Bella exited first waving at her fellow colleagues. Bella was the same age as Spencer and Brody but she acted a lot older which is why she was in charge of important things like picking guests up from the airport. Bella was quite tall, slim with long straight blonde hair and really green eyes. Spencer thought she was cute but she was pretty sure something was going on between her and Brody even though Bella has a boyfriend back home. Spencer put on her friendliest smile and approached the small mini bus which was packed full of luggage and equipment which meant the guests were probably experienced boarders or skiers. The nest person off the bus was a clear agitated short girl with dark hair and a blackberry glued to her hand.

"Goddamn it Aiden I can't believe you didn't bring your board" The girl snapped turning to look at a tall dark haired guy behind her. He looked slightly sad and extremely sorry Spencer thought.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Kyla. I'll just hire one it will be fine" The guy who must be Aiden replied helping to grab bags from the bus. Spencer waited for others to exit the bus which they slowly did. One tall blonde guy and a Latina looking girl climbed off, the guy helping the girl off the bus which made Spencer assume they were possibly a couple. Then finally another blonde boy jumped off in a dramatic fashion closely followed by another dark haired girl who looked similar to the small snappy one but her eyes were much nicer and her hair was curled with a red streak in it. Spencer shared a look with Brody who seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Hey guys we'll help you get your bags inside then we'll do a quick meeting then we'll sort out the rooms" Bella announced signalling for Spencer and Brody to help which they happily did both heading towards the last girl to get off the bus.

"Do you need a hand?" Brody asked first giving Spencer a smirk.

"Yea that would be great" The girl smiled handing Brody her snowboard bag while she dragged her suitcase across the snow. Spencer scowled at Brody and settled on helping the others. Once they were inside Spencer grabbed the room keys and lists of who was in what room. She smiled to herself as the guests all looked around the chalet clearly impressed. Brody instructed everyone to take a seat as she handed out champagne glasses to anybody that wanted one which happened to be everyone in the group. She handed Spencer a glass which gave the blonde flashbacks to the previous evening's festivities.

"Ok people welcome to Whistler and welcome to Carleton lodge. I am Spencer, this is Brody and you've already met the lovely Bella, we will be your Chalet hosts for the two weeks. We will be your point of contact for pretty much everything while you're here so do not be afraid of us, we don't bite" Spencer started her normal induction speech knowing to pause at this point so Brody to could but in.

"Unless you ask really nicely" Brody smiled like she always did and she received the normal response of giggles and shy glances.

"Thanks for that Brody. Annnnyyway, we are here every morning except Wednesday which is our day off. We will serve breakfast then there will be afternoon tea from 4 and then dinner from 7. Of course with dinner you will get unlimited wine so take advantage while you can. We're quite secluded here so you don't really need to worry about the noise but do stay here too so please be considerate as we get up at 5 am" Spencer smiled locking eyes with the brunette who smiled back.

"Right, erm we will do the introduction thing which I know is lame but it's the only way we get to know your names. So I'll start….as I said my name is Spencer, I'm from L.A and I'm working here during my year out from college" Spencer stated getting a small whoop from one of the boys who was now laying his head on the brunettes lap.

"I'm Brody, also from L.A. I've worked here for the last few seasons and now they can't get rid of me. When I'm not here I work in Mexico as a surfing instructor" Brody introduced herself pointing at one of the guys to signal it was his turn.

"I'm Aiden also from L.A, I'm at UCLA doing sports and business" The tall dark haired boy mumbled still clearly annoyed from been told off earlier.

"I'm Kyla I'm from Baltimore but have lived in L.A for the last 5 years" The smaller brunette quickly stated before turning her attention back to her blackberry which caused Aiden to roll his eyes.

"I'm Madison I'm a dancer and this is my boyfriend Chase" The Latino looking girl announced clearly not shy or bothered by a small crowd of people. She placed a kiss on the other dark haired boy's cheek. He had messy hair and a cheeky smile, clearly a jock Spencer thought to herself. Chase waved his hand knowing that there was no need for him to talk now. The blonde boy who had been resting his head on the brunettes lap sat up and fiddled with his hair which made Spencer giggle.

"I am Matty, I don't really want to be here but I was dragged her under false pretences and I will need all the inclusive wine you can give me" Matty said dramatically making everybody laugh.

"You were not dragged here, it's a free vacation so stop been so dramatic Matty" The brunette laughed messing up his hair which got her a 'hell no' stare.

"I'm Ashley and I apologise for anything that this one says or does" Ashley giggled stealing another glance at Spencer who was listening intently.

"Awesome nice to meet you guys and Matty I promise that you will have fun even if I have to make that my sole duty" Spencer promised getting a grateful smile from Matty and head tilt from Ashley as if she was jealous that Spencer hadn't named checked her.

"Right I have your room assignments" Bella interrupted clearly tired from the long journey. She grabbed her trusty clip board and the envelope of keys.

"Ok I have a double for Aiden and Kyla" Bella said holding out the keys only to be met by death stares from both Kyla and Aiden but giggles from the rest of the group.

"Aiden I thought you sorted this?" Kyla snapped changing her death glare back to the poor boy.

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked trying to be patient.

"Yes, jackass here should have called and explained that we needed two singles rather than a double as we are no longer together" Kyla explained clearly annoyed by the arrangement.

"Ok well let me see what I can do once we have sorted out the other rooms. I have a double for Madison and Chase?" Bella continued praying this one was right.

"That's perfect" Madison beamed snatching the keys.

"Thank God, you're on the ground floor, just follow the hall way around and Brody will help with your bags" Bella advised giving Brody a strange look that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Ok finally we have a twin room for Ashley and Matty?"

"Booooo I totally wanted a double so we could make sweet love for the next 2 weeks" Matty moaned clearly mocking Kyla and Aiden.

"Keep it in your pants princess you know you're not my type" Ashley teased standing up and taking the key from Bella.

"Spencer will help them with their bags" Bella asked which Spencer happily did. Ashley reluctantly handed Spencer her suitcase while she carried her own travel bag.

"You're up the stairs" Spencer advised picking up the large case without much hassle.

"Oh, well now you have to let me carry my own bag" Ashley argued not wanting to make Spencer carry the heavy bag up the stairs. Spencer turned and smiled then walked up the stairs with ease stopping outside the allocated door. Ashley quickly followed while Matty struggled with his massive case.

"Somebody had their spinach today" Ashley laughed as she stood next to Spencer.

"It's all the steroids I take to increase the guns" Spencer joked as she flexed her less than impressive muscles.

"Clearly" Ashley agreed liking Spencer's laid back sense of humour. Spencer fought the blush that threatened to take over her complexion while she put the key in the door. She pushed the door open revealing a large twin room with en-suite bathroom. The décor was everything you expect from a ski chalet, lots of wood and comfy cushions.

"So this is your home for the next two weeks….I hope its ok for you?"

"It's beautiful Spencer, thank you" Ashley gushed as she explored the room.

"Please keep the sweet loving down to a minimum as my room is just next door" Spencer said as she heard Matty huffing and puffing down the hall towards the door.

"Don't worry Matty is far too girly even for me" Ashley replied possibly hinting to Spencer that she was in to girls which made the blonde smile like crazy.

"Ok I'll leave you to it, dinner will be served about 7 but you can get drinks before then if you want anything" Spencer explained before heading out the door past a worn out Matty.

"Thank you Spencer" Ashley said as she closed the door smiling like a dork.

"Thank you Spencer" Matty teased in a silly voice getting an eye roll from Ashley.

**a/n so should I continue? Let me know peeps x**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 2

Spencer sat on the sideboard as Brody mixed some sort of sauce that she would be adding to the dinner she had been preparing. Brody was the chef and a great one at that when she put her mind to it.

"So you and Bella?" Spencer asked knowing full well that Brody would refuse to comment.

"There is no me and Bella so drop it Carlin" Brody warned.

"I saw the look earlier, she was totally jealous that you were checking out that Ashley chick" Spencer added as she chewed on a carrot stick like a small child watching their parent cook.

"You are clearly still drunk and I can check out whoever I want"

"Convincing" Spencer laughed getting a stray potato thrown at her.

"So you were checking out Ashley then?" Spencer pried as hopped off the counter.

"Just as much as you were Carlin" Brody replied knowing where this conversation was going.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Of course you don't and just so you are aware there are very strict rules about fraternising with the guests Carlin" Brody pointed out giving Spencer a warning glance.

"I would never do such a thing plus I'm hooking up with Jenny at the moment" Spencer explained as she exited the kitchen. Brody popped her head through the door without thinking.

"Jenny is a walking STD so I would really discourage any hooking up" Brody tried to lower her voice as she spotted Ashley on the last step of the stairs. Spencer scowled at her friend and Brody threw her an apologetic smile before jumping back into the kitchen.

"She smokes crack so don't listen to anything she says" Spencer said after standing still and in silence for a few seconds while Ashley smiled at Brody's comment.

"So she smokes crack and you hook up with skanks should I be asking for a chalet exchange?" Ashley replied as she pulled her hoodie on.

"Probably, we are quite dangerous and all the other chalet hosts are scared of us"

"I doubt that very much for some reason"

"Hmmm, I suppose I don't pull off the whole 'danger' thing huh?"

"Nope I'm afraid not. Is it cool if I smoke on the decking?" Ashley asked pointing to the door.

"Yes as long as I can steal one from you?"

"Ok but don't stand too close I don't want to catch anything" Ashley joked as they headed outside. Ashley looked across the landscape and couldn't help but be stunned into silence.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Spencer asked following Ashley's gaze.

"Stunning, you are so lucky getting to see this every morning" Ashley exclaimed lighting her cigarette and passing the light to Spencer.

"I guess I am. Have you been here before?"

"No, I normally go to Europe but my sister begged me to come here"

"I'm guessing the little angry one is the sister?"

"Yep that's Kyla but to be fair her dumbass boyfriend did cheat on her"

"Why is she still here with him?"

"I have no idea I try not to get involved in the drama"

"Good choice drama sucks" Spencer agreed trying her best not to check out Ashley who had changed her clothes since arrival. She was now wearing skinny jeans and an oversized Hurley hoodie. Her hair was still in a messy ponytail but she was wearing glasses which made her a thousand times hotter Spencer thought to herself.

"So what do chalet girl duties involve?" Ashley asked turning to look up at Spencer.

"Cleaning up your mess, serving you food and booze. Showing you guys around the resort, cool places to hang, best slopes and all that" Spencer answered.

"What perks do you get?"

"I can board most of the day for free, I know most of the bar staff so I get free drinks in pretty much every bar and sometimes the people that we look after are actually fun so I guess that's a perk"

"Not bad, so what do you think of my group?"

"Everyone seems ok" Spencer replied lamely feeling like she was being put on the spot. Ashley smiled at Spencer's shyness which caused her nose to crinkle slightly.

"I guess we will all just have to try harder won't we?" Ashley asked in a huskier voice as she dropped her fag into the ashtray while walking past Spencer. The blonde stood stunned on the decking for a few seconds as she watched Ashley head up the stairs with all the confidence in the world. Shaking herself out of her daze Spencer stormed back into the kitchen.

"I am screwed" She announced to Brody who looked confused.

"Gonna need some information there Spencer"

"Ashley just totally flirted with me and it actually made me speechless" Spencer explained as she paced the kitchen.

"Chill Carlin, plenty of girls have flirted with you before now" Brody rationalised.

"I know but none of them have flirted me to silence"

"Dude you're hung over and tired that's all"

"You're right Brods" Spencer agreed as she calmed down.

"I know. Now you have finished your Barbie moment can you please set the table?" Brody asked. Spencer complied and headed into the dining room to do her chalet girl duties.

The guests started filtering into the room around 7ish and Spencer served wine to them all and made pointless conversation so everybody would feel at ease. She had noticed that Ashley hadn't appeared yet and she tried to act casual. Finally a noise from upstairs interrupted the conversation and then shortly after Ashley and Matty came bounding down the stairs.

"Hello beautiful people and Aiden" Matty laughed grabbing a wine glass.

"Fuck you Matty" Aiden snapped as she sat miserably in the corner on the opposite of the room to Kyla.

"Maybe later stud but I'm tops" Matt replied camping the statement up some more for Aiden's sake.

"Leave him alone Matt" Ashley warned knowing Aiden would kill Matty if he actually snapped.

"Fine! Spencer can you fill me up dear?" Matty asked waving his wine glass in front of Spencer who happily poured as requested.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Ashley do you want wine?" Spencer asked just trying to be a good host.

"Sure but I can do it myself" Ashley offered feeling awkward that she was being waiting on. Normally she didn't mind but for some reason having Spencer do it felt weird. Spencer refused to let Ashley do it and poured her a glass handing it back to her with a smile.

"Thank you Spencer" Ashley said as she sipped her wine.

"Thank you Spencer" Matty mocked again under his breathe getting an elbow in the ribs from Ashley.

"So people are we getting on it tonight?" Chase asked making Spencer realise that was the first she had heard him talk.

"Silly question Chase" Ashley answered on behalf of the group.

"I might stay in" Aiden grumbled from his corner.

"Oh for the love of God Aiden stop been such a whiney bitch. You got dumped not murdered so stop with the woe is me act" Matty snapped clearly fed up with Aiden's attitude.

"Leave it Matt" Ashley warned again as Aiden stormed off closely followed by Kyla.

"Nice move princess" Chase added as he pulled himself away from Madison who was sat on his lap.

"Ooook so dinner will be ready in 5. If you guys do want to head into the village we will be more than happy to take you so just let one of us know" Spencer interrupted feeling like she could slice the tension in the room with a knife.

"We're going out Spencer" Ashley replied as nobody else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews and positive feed back. As a reward you'll get a least one chapter today and that will be it until way into next week as I'll be getting drunk at pride this weekend. Enjoy x

Don't get me wrong- Chapter 3

After dinner Spencer cleared away the tables and helped with the washing up while their guests disappeared off to go get ready for a night in the village. The one thing Spencer hated about taking guests out was that all reps had to wear the companies hoodie, jacket and t-shirt. At least she would be looking stupid along side Brody and Bella who were currently having hushed words in the kitchen. Spencer tried to listen in but her attempts were futile so she headed up to her room to change into some fresh jeans so she felt like she was at least sort of dressing up. As she was opening her door the door next to hers opened up and Matty was making his way out.

"Jesus Davies you are beyond annoying!I can't believe that you are actually kicking me out of my own room just because you wanna look...oh hey Spencer" Matty was yelling but soon stopped when he spotted the amused blonde.

"Hey Matty" Spencer smiled which widened when Ashley stuck her head of the door as if she didn't believe her friend.

"Miss thang here is kicking me out so I'm going to go raid the free booze" Matty explained as he headed towards the stairs stopping at the top to flick Ashley the bird to which she only rolled her eyes. Spencer stood awkwardly as she realised Ashley was only in her bra and jeans clearly in the process of changing. Ashley suddenly became extremely aware of her outfit when she caught Spencer's blue eyes quickly scanning her exposed torso.

"You'll probably need a shirt its pretty cold at the top of this mountain" Spencer joked trying to cover her tracks. Ashley let out a polite laugh and headed back into her room feeling like a complete idiot.

Spencer rushed into her room and checked in the mirror to make sure she wasn't blushing like a prepubescent boy who had just seen a girl slightly naked for the first time. Spencer sighed with relief when her reflection showed she had almost managed to keep her cool apart from the blatant staring. Once she was over her embarrassment Spencer removed her hoodie so she could change into a less bright version of the company dress code. As she was searching her tiny wardrobe for the black version of the same hoodie there was a light knock on her door. Without thinking she opened the door to reveal a now fully clothed Ashley with a huge smile on her face. Following Ashley's brown eyes Spencer soon realised that she was the one now stood in her bra and jeans except this time she was blushing like crazy.

"I guess we're even now" Ashley teased not seeming bothered by Spencer's lack of clothing if anything she seemed extremely pleased.

"I guess so...erm can I help you with anything or are you just here for the show?" Spencer replied trying to adjust her stance to be slightly more flattering.

"I wanted to ask if you had spare lip gloss as stupid security at the airport stole mine but I'm sticking around for the show" Ashley replied with all the confidence in the world. Spencer turned around grabbing her coconut lip gloss from the dresser handing it to Ashley in one fluid motion noticing that Ashley didn't once take her eyes off Spencer.

"Thanks I owe you like loads of drinks" Ashley exclaimed examining the lip gloss and then turning to head back to her room. Spencer admired the shorter girls bum as she walked away and sighed knowing full well she can't act on her new found interests in Ashley.

Spencer finished getting ready and headed down to the group who were all hanging out and they all seemed in slightly better moods than during dinner. Ashley was out on the decking probably smoking Spencer thought. Brody was in the kitchen still talking with Bella and this time Spencer didn't mind interrupting.

"Hey party people you ready?" Spencer asked throwing her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"How the hell are you this lively after last night? You were practically dead this morning according to Brody" Bella quizzed eyeing Spencer.

"I have good metabolism plus I like going out. Figured we would hit loop bar first?" Spencer replied.

"Shocking" Brody and Bella said at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude that's where Jenny works sometimes so don't play dumb" Brody added.

"I am fully aware of that but she isn't working at Loop tonight"

"And you know this for a fact?" Bella challenged.

"Yes because she told me last night. Look we are going there because it's where we always go first so shut up and stop moaning" Spencer demanded as she headed back into the living room. She spotted Ashley straight away, she was now leaning against the table sipping a beer looking as sexy as humanly possible which only made Spencer swallow hard and to pray for some sort of skin thing that would stop Ashley from being so hot.

"Ok lets go, not to sound like a mom but wrap up its cold out there and it will only get colder as the night goes on. We will be in each bar for about an hour, you will be given a few warnings before we leave each bar so pay attention or get left behind. Bella? Brody? You guys wanna add anything?" Spencer explained as she pulled on her coat and over sized beanie.

"Nope lets just go" Brody replied for both of them heading out the front door first making friendly conversation with Kyla who seemed slightly happier than earlier. Spencer grabbed the keys and handed everybody the pass code for the front door so they could get in if they did get lost. Once everybody was outside she locked up turning around to notice most of the group had neglected to wait for her apart from Ashley.

"You want a cigarette? I get moaned at all the time by my sister if I smoke near her" Ashley explained handing Spencer an already lit menthol which she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you and thanks for waiting"

"You're welcome. So what's this bar like we're going to first?"

"It's pretty chill, right at the bottom of one of the blue runs. Kind of rock and roll and it's got a great vibe"

"You spend a lot of time there?"

"Yea, I know most of the people that work there plus they created the glitter bomb"

"The glitter bomb?"

"Yes the best shot in the whole of Canada"

"That's a bold statement you better be right"

"Oh I am trust me, I will get you one later and you can tell me just how right I am"

"Ok deal" Ashley smiled as she turned to look at Spencer who was slowing down.

"So this is Loop. I'm guessing your friends are already inside with Brody and Bella so we better head in" Spencer said as stubbed her smoke out and placed it in a spare ashtry. Ashley nodded and headed inside searching for her friends who were already lining up shots at the bar.

"Spencer you'll do a shot with us won't you?" Kyla asked handing Spencer a glass not really giving her a choice.

"Where are the other two?" Spencer asked scanning the busy bar for her friends.

"They disappeared the second we got in here" Kyla answered handing another shot to Ashley.

"Oh ok. So here's to a great two weeks" Spencer announced raising her glass and everybody in the group copied her. Ashley raised her glass and downed the drink quickly and without effort immediately reaching for another one which went down with the same ease.

"Hey guys I'm just going to go look for the other two. Just hang here and I'll be back" Spencer stated as she headed into the crowd finally spotting Brody and Bella stood in the corner of the back room deep in conversation or possibly an argument Spencer thought.

"There you two are" Spencer said loudly so she didn't creep up on them.

"Spencer I'm not feeling great I'm going to head back to my apartment. See you guys tomorrow" Bella said just walking off leaving a less than impressed Brody behind her.

"Ok if you tell me one more time that there is nothing going between you I will kick you" Spencer threatened.

"There is nothing going on" Brody snapped as she stormed off heading to the group of guests they had brought out for the evening. Spencer followed but was stopped in her tracks by a girl about her height with jet black hair which was meticulously styled, she had light blue eyes that were perfectly outlined by eye liner.

"I didn't know you were out tonight" The girl whispered in Spencer's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Here I am. I didn't think you were working tonight Jen?" Spencer replied taking a step back from the stunning girl in front of her. Spencer liked Jenny but if all the rumours were true the girl was bad news which is ok for a little bit of holiday fun but nothing full on.

"I'm not I'm just here with some friends. You should come hang"

"I can't I'm working but maybe another time" Spencer promised as Jenny moved in a kissed Spencer's neck and this time she didn't move back.

"Or maybe later?" Jenny moaned into Spencer's ear momentarily silencing the stunned blonde.

"I'll think about it. Have a good night Jen" Spencer said as she attempted to leave only to be pulled back into Jenny.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" Jenny asked with her lips practically against Spencer's. Spencer didn't reply she just kissed the dark haired girl pulling away before they got carried away which seemed to be a common occurrence between them recently. Jenny winked one last time at Spencer and they went their separate ways. Spencer saw Ashley quickly averting her eyes and then continuing her conversation with Brody who had a face like thunder. Spencer approached the bar and was handed a drink by a friend.

"Spencer I thought we talked about that?" Brody asked trying to keep her voice down but Ashley clearly heard.

"We can talk about that after we finally talk about what's going on between you and Bella" Spencer through back with a cocky smile.

"You're impossible" Brody whined as she finished her drink signalling for another.

"Are you two allowed to get drunk with us?" Ashley asked from nowhere but both Brody and Spencer were grateful for the topic change.

"Ashley it's our job to get drunk and show you a good time" Spencer answered realising straight away how her sentence could be taken especially when she saw the smiles on Brody and Ashley's face.

"Show you all a good time...that didn't sound any better did it?" Spencer tried to save herself but failed miserably much to everyone's entertainment.

"So I'm over this bar we should leave" Ashley announced once again downing her drink. Everybody seemed to agree especially Brody so they headed out. Spencer spotted Jenny out front smoking and she was all over another girl. Spencer had no right to be upset because they didn't have anything real going on but she was still pissed that Jenny had tried it on while she was out with some other girl.

"Told you she was a skank Spencer" Brody said in her ear as she walked passed leaving Spencer behind.

"Come on Spencer you still need to get me drunk and show me a good time" Ashley smiled as she pulled her coat on looking adorable in the process. Ashley approaching Spencer seemed to get Jenny's limited attention and she managed to give Ashley the dirtiest look she had ever seen and she did was throw a smug smile in Jenny's direction before taking Spencer's hand in hers and pulling her towards the group.

**A/N- So I'm going to do another chapter and try to get that up. Would guys like to see things from Ashley's POV at some point as the story progresses?x**


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you all for the reviews and kind words. By popular demand I am going to do this chapter from Ashley's P.O.V so we can see what's going on in her pretty little head. When I am changing P.O.V's I will make it clear so that there's no confusion as that seems to be a probably with some stories. Anyway as always enjoy xx

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 4

Ashley was currently stood at yet another bar considering her beverage options. She didn't want to get too drunk as she normally made a fool of herself when she drank too much but she still wanted to get a buzz on. While debating her options she saw a flash of blonde hair in the corner of her eye and she froze.

"Are you still trying to decide what to drink?" Spencer asked nudging Ashley with her arm. Ashley shook herself out of her staring competition with the vast amount of alcohol behind the bar and turned to look at the blonde next to her. She had literally met this girl a few hours ago and she already had her tongue tied which was a new experience for the normally confident, sometimes cocky girl.

"I could just drink everything behind the bar like you" Ashley joked hoping Spencer didn't take offence.

"I haven't drank everything, just most things plus I need it"

"Is our company that bad?" Ashley pouted realising none of her friends were around.

"I didn't mean you guys"

"What did you mean?" Ashley continued as she finally signalled to bar girl that she would have a corona. The pretty girl behind the bar handed Ashley her drink while leaning across the bar to whisper that the beer would be free for Ashley to which the brunette just smiled. Spencer rolled her eyes knowing full well what the barmaid had just said as she said it about a thousand times a night to boys and girls. Grabbing Ashley's hand Spencer pulled her to the smoking area which was pretty much dead.

"So you going to share or just sulk?" Ashley pushed as she swigged her beer wondering if the the obvious flirting from the barmaid had made Spencer jealous.

"Do you really want to hear about my relationship dramas? You're on holiday, you're meant to be enjoying yourself not getting bummed out by your drunk chalet girl"

"Are you upset about that girl from the first bar?" Ashley asked ignoring Spencer's remarks.

"I really don't want to talk about it. We should go find the others plus I have to be up really early" Spencer finally replied shocking Ashley with her change in attitude. Ashley replied by shrugging her shoulders and heading back inside to search for Matty. Looking at the dance floor she found her overly camp friend strutting his stuff to some cheesy music surrounded by wanna be fag hags. Ashley pushed her way through the crowd of girls and grabbed Matty's hand pulling him away. He waved his fans goodbye and caught up with Ashley who was once again heading outside.

"Woah Davies who shit all over your mood?" Matty asked in a dramatic fashion that Ashley was more than used to,

"Nobody I'm just tired from travelling" Ashley lied as pulled back on her snowboard jacket.

"Oh that hot little bar maid over there told me to give you this" Matty remembered handing Ashley a napkin with a number on. Figuring she had nothing to lose Ashley headed over to the bar maid catching her attention by leaning most of her perfect body over the bar. The barmaid smiled and sauntered over to Ashley and without saying one word Ashley pulled the girl closer and kissed her. The whole bar erupted into a cheer and most of the guys in there nearly passed out from excitement. Matty rolled his eyes but still clapped at the display. Ashley pulled away signalled to the girl that she would call her. Strutting back the Matty Ashley ignored some of the hollers from the random guys.

"That make everything better?" Matty enquired as they walked outside shortly followed by the rest of the group.

"Ash was that really necessary?" Kyla scolded as she walked out of the bar.

"Absolutely" Ashley smiled getting a dirty look from her little sister but a secret high five from Aiden. Brody and Spencer were the last two to leave the bar and neither of them looked too happy.

"So this is where we get off. You guys can obviously carry on or you can get the bus back with us to the chalet?" Brody announced hoping everybody would come back with them so they didn't have to hear the noise later. Ashley looked over at Spencer who seemed to be more interested in her phone and then back at Matty who yawned in her face.

"Me and Matty will head back with you guys, I wanna get up early in morning" Ashley said as she waited for everybody else to decide. After a lot of debating everybody agreed to head back to the chalet. After a short walk they saw the bus and Brody signalled for it to stop which it did. Everybody climbed onto the bus but it was packed so everybody had to squeeze in tight. Ashley pulled herself on to the bus and found corner to balance in knowing that the mountains were quite a challenge when drunk and in a moving vehicle. Madison and Matty were attempting to use the bus poles as stripping poles much to everyone's entertainment. As they approached a corner the bus jolted sending Spencer who had still not looked at Ashley flying into the unsuspecting brunette. Everybody on the bus shuffled up leaving a few inches between the two girls. Ashley swallowed the breathe she didn't know she was holding and looked at Spencer who had no choice but to acknowledge her. Ashley could feel the warmth of Spencer's breathe against her face and even though she could smell the alcohol on her breath the scent of coconut was overwhelming. Being this close to Spencer gave Ashley chance to really admire her stunning eyes and the different shades of blue that were so clear now.

"I'm sorry about earlier Spencer I shouldn't have been so nosy...I get that we don't know each other" Ashley said quietly enough so nobody else could hear.

"It's cool don't worry. Jen has a bad effect on me I guess" Spencer confessed. Ashley hadn't realised but she had placed one of her hands on Spencer's hip to keep her balance and now she didn't know what to do. Panicking she quickly moved her hand not knowing whether Spencer would be offended.

"Sorry I lost my balance" Ashley mumbled to which Spencer smiled slightly.

"I didn't mind. So you going to call Shelby?" Spencer quickly changed the subject.

"Who?" Ashley replied confused but happy that Spencer didn't mind her touching her.

"The girl that you just kissed at the bar" Spencer explained with an eye roll.

"Oh, erm probably not, she's not really my type" Ashley lied as she didn't really have a type, normally she would hook up with any type of girl but for some reason Ashley had just developed a liking for blondes.

"So what is your type?" Spencer pondered putting Ashley on the spot.

"THIS IS OUR STOP GUYS" Brody shouted tearing both girls from their private bubble in the corner of the bus. Ashley pushed the words out of her mouth and just smiled as she climbed off the bus. Catching up with Matty they headed into the chalet which was warm and cozy which was a comfort after being out in the cold weather. Ashley took off her jacket and hung up then grabbed herself a glass of juice. Without announcing her departure she headed up the stairs grateful to see her room. While battling with the lock she heard somebody walking up beside her.

"It can be a little bit stubborn sometimes" Spencer explained as she wiggled the key in the lock finally unlocking the door.

"Thanks...goodnight Spencer" Ashley stuttered as she moved into the safety of her room.

"Sweet dreams Ashley" Spencer replied heading to her own room. Ashley watched the blonde until she was completely inside the room and she couldn't help but sigh. The girl was beautiful and there was no denying that Ashley thought to herself as she closed the door. Ashley had felt a slight spark with Spencer earlier but it was like Spencer noticed it and did her best to put it out. She could also tell that Spencer had been jealous when she had kissed the barmaid which was a good thing even if it was a childish move on Ashley's part. Deciding that her head was too tired from travelling and over thinking Ashley changed and climbed into bed hoping that she would wake up refreshed.

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer smacked at her alarm immediately regretting as much as she did the night before. Normally she only drank like that when she had the next day off but her stupid run in with Jenny had made her bad judgement kick in. To top it all off as well she had come to the conclusion that she definitely had the hots for Ashley. She didn't know the girl so her affections were totally based on the psychical attributes that Ashley had to offer but that would be enough to get Spencer into a lot of trouble and to possibly lose her job. She knew that she needed to keep things professional but there were a few times the previous evening that Ashley had looked at Spencer like she wanted her there and then which drove Spencer insane.

After a quick shower Spencer headed down the stairs to help with breakfast. Hearing the normal clattering and banging of pots and pans Spencer knew Brody was already hard at work which meant she was in a bad mood. Poking her head through the door Spencer spotted Brody and Bella once again having a heated discussion.

"Morning beautiful people" Spencer sang to announce her presence and to ease some of the tension, Both girls whipped their heads around and glared at Spencer which was something she was getting used to.

"You're up late" Bella snapped as she stormed out of the kitchen pushing past Spencer on her way.

"Was it something I said?" Spencer joked pouring herself some juice hoping that it would help quench her never ending thirst.

"Just ignore her she has a stick up her ass" Brody replied as she aggressively beat some eggs in a dish.

"Any idea why?" Spencer pried hoping she didn't get the same treatment as the eggs.

"Her boyfriend has decided to surprise Bella with a visit and he arrives today" Brody explained clearly annoyed and Spencer her own suspicions as to why her best friend would be so annoyed by Bella's boyfriends presence.

"Oh are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's nothing to do with me" Brody growled.

"Brod's I'm not stupid, I know that there's something going on between you two. You don't need to admit it to me but I am here for you whenever you want to talk" Spencer promised as she placed a kiss on Brody's cheek. Brody didn't reply she just gave Spencer a look that showed her appreciation for Spencer's care and silence. Taking Brody's silence as her cue to leave Spencer headed into the dining room and she started to lay out the table. Her small tasks was interrupted by somebody heading down the stairs. Turning around she saw Ashley descending looking as hot as anybody possibly could at 6am. Ashley was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a white, tight boy beater shirt and to top it off she was wearing glasses. Spencer tried to tear her eyes away but her hormones managed to get the better of her.

"You not a big talker in the morning?" Ashley asked as she waved her hand in front of Spencer.

"Huh?" Spencer mumbled feeling herself slowly getting red in the cheeks.

"I said good morning to you in like 5 languages then Spencer and you just stared at me" Ashley explained with a giggle.

"You speak 5 languages?" Spencer asked dumbly only making Ashley giggle even more.

"So not the point Spence. Do you need a hand?" Ashley asked pointing to the cutlery in Spencer's hand.

"Don't be silly, this is your vacation Ashley. Sit down and I'll get you a coffee or something" Spencer offered only for Ashley to stop her.

"You don't have to wait on me Spencer. I can get my own coffee and I can also get you one to" Ashley advised taking the jug of coffee and pouring two cups.

"Why you up so early?" Spencer asked as she continued to lay out the cutlery.

"Matty snores like a beast and I couldn't sleep"

"Oh is there anything we can get you to make you more comfortable?" Spencer offered unable to switch off her work brain.

"There's nothing wrong with the room or bed but thank you"

"You're welcome and please let me know if there's anything I can do" Spencer stated blushing slightly when she considered the double meaning of her offer but Ashley didn't seem to mind.

"Morning Ashley" Bella practically yelled as she returned to room.

"Morning" Ashley replied bemused by Bella's stern but friendly attitude.

"Will you be joining us today?" Bella asked pointing between Spencer and herself.

"Doing what exactly?" Ashley replied with a raised eyebrow which made Spencer giggle under her breathe.

"As it's your first day here we offer a tour of the slopes so you know the best ones for skiing and all that jazz" Bella explained.

"Oh well I board so I guess the ski tour wouldn't be that great for me" Ashley stated shrugging her shoulders.

"That's ok Spencer does a boarding session" Bella pointed out causing Spencer to remember that she had lost a bet with Brody a few days ago meaning she would have to do the tours.

"You snowboard?" Ashley asked clearly surprised.

"Why wouldn't why?" Spencer replied confused by Ashley's accusation.

"I just had you pegged as a skier"

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'm an awesome boarder" Spencer pouted.

"I'm sure you are" Ashley laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" Spencer asked with a cocky smile.

"It wasn't but it is now"

"Ok we leave at 9 and we will be doing proper snowboarding which means you can't just stand next to your board looking pretty" Spencer instructed putting out her hand. Bella had become bored of the conversation and had wondered off talking into her phone.

"I look forward and thank you" Ashley replied shaking Spencer's hand throwing the blonde with her final comment.

"Thank you?" Spencer asked confused.

"You said I was pretty" Ashley stated looking pleased with herself for catching Spencer out.

"No I didn't" Spencer argued knowing full well that she had done.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Ashley challenged still holding onto Spencer's hand. The blonde scanned her eyes over Ashley's body then they finally rested on the deep brown eyes that were looking back at her expectantly.

"Nope..." Spencer started immediately stopping when she saw the look of disappointment on Ashley's face. Waiting for a few seconds she pulled Ashley a little bit closer by her hand.

"I think you're really fucking hot" Spencer whispered quickly pulling away and heading into the kitchen leaving Ashley stood dumbfounded in the dining room. Spencer knew she shouldn't have said anything but she couldn't help herself which was going to become a huge problem especially if she wanted to keep her job.

"You're thinking. What's up?" Brody asked as she eyed Spencer stood next to the now closed door.

"I'm screwed" Spencer sighed.

"Why?"

"I can't stop flirting with Ashley"

"As long as it's just flirting you're fine Spencer" Brody pointed out until she saw the expression on Spencer's face.

"It's not just flirting though is it Spencer?"

"I have known her less than 24 hours and I just want to kiss her, she is so frickin hot Brody. Just go out there and look at her" Spencer explained banging her head against the wall.

"Dude it's 6.30 in the morning not even Megan Fox can look hot at that time in the morning" Brody said as before she headed into the dininig room. After a minute or so Brody walked straight back in shaking her head.

"It was nice working with you Spence" Brody laughed as Spencer buried her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 5

After breakfast everybody went their separate ways to get ready for hitting the slopes. Spencer checked the weather and it was snowing pretty bad so she put on her warmest hat and thickest hoodie. Making sure she still looked cute she checked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Bounding down the stairs she headed to the small room where all the boards, skis and boots were kept. She was excited about going out on the fresh powder which always made boarding much better plus she would get to show Ashley a thing or two. Hearing the voices of everybody heading inside Spencer tied up her boots securely and then grabbed her board. Outside the boot room stood Ashley and Matty plus the others all wrapped up and ready for the day a head. Spencer couldn't help but think how cute Ashley looked in her red chequered snowboard jacket and oversized beanie and of course her ray ban aviators.

"So you didn't chicken out then?" Spencer teased as she dug her board into the snow while she waiting for her group to get kitted up.

"I can't wait to make you eat your words" Ashley smirked as she snapped the catch on her boots shut.

"We'll see. Ok guys boarders will be coming out with me and the skiers will be going out with Bella. This is just a tour so don't feel like you have to stay with your guide all day. Just do as much as you can and don't worry if you can't keep up" Spencer explained to everyone but directed the last part to Ashley who flipped the bird in return. Bella signalled for the skiers to follow her which left Ashley, Aiden, Matty and Chase with Spencer.

"Are you 3 any good?" Spencer asked eyeing the 3 boys who almost looked offended.

"Not bad I suppose, we can handle most blues and greens" Aiden answered with a proud smile. Matty looked less confident which Spencer noticed.

"Matty what about you?"

"I've only done this a few times but I can hold my own" Matty explained shyly which was a side Spencer hadn't seen yet.

"Ok well we'll start off slow and work our way up to the nastier runs. Like I said if you don't want to do something don't force yourself or if you need help do not be afraid to ask" Spencer tried her best to reassure everyone and just hoped that the 3 boys would go their own way before the tour was over. Spencer checked everyone's equipment and made sure everyone wore helmets much to Ashley's annoyance.

"I don't wear helmets" Ashley whined.

"Well you do when I take you out" Spencer argued.

"I look dumb" Ashley pouted dropping her white helmet to the ground.

"You look cute" Spencer reassured the pouting brunette as she placed the helmet back on her head. Ashley seemed satisfied with Spencer's words and finally accepted she would be wearing the helmet. Spencer started walking towards the lifts and once they were on the snow everybody put on their one boot and shuffled to the lift. Spencer noticed that Ashley seemed to be deliberately taking her time which seemed to be so she could share a chair with just Spencer. Spencer watched as the 3 boys safely sat in their chair and moved into the air. Shuffling her board next to Ashley the two girls waited for their chair to scoop them up. Once they were in air and the safety bar was down Spencer realised that she was now alone with Ashley and that panicked her slightly.

"So how long you been boarding for?" Ashley asked clearly just trying to make conversation.

"About 5 years, not too long. What about you?"

"Since I was 10, my Dad has a few places around the world"

"Ok suddenly I'm doubting my skills" Spencer joked as she wiped her goggles.

"I doubt that you are far too cocky for that"

"Says you?" Spencer replied with a shocked tone.

"I am not cocky!" Ashley argued removing her sunglasses which gave Spencer the perfect opportunity to look at her gorgeous eyes.

"You exude cockiness. Look at the way you kissed that girl last night" Spencer pointed out.

"She hit on me and I'm not cocky. I prefer confident with a hint of self awareness"

"That's exactly what a cocky person would say" Spencer teased as she adjusted her position.

"Says the cocky person" Ashley threw back with a triumphant smile.

"Oh look we're at the top, don't fall over" Spencer stated as she adjusted herself more so she could get off the lift smoothly and without falling over.

Ashley copied the movement but in the opposite direction then with one swift movement both girls exited the lift and glided to the 3 guys waiting for them. Everybody sat on the floor so they could click their boots in and make sure everything was safe.

"Ok we'll head down here and meet at the bottom. Go at your own pace and if you need help just sit down in a safe area and I'll come get you" Spencer instructed as she pulled herself up onto the board so she was facing down the mountain. Once she was satisfied that everybody was ready she jumped so she started moving, she wanted to keep a slow pace so she could check everybody's abilities but as Ashley glided along side her Spencer forgot about everybody else.

"I thought you said you were good at this" Ashley teased loudly as she pushed off gathering more speed and leaving Spencer alone. Looking around at the rest of her group Spencer saw that they were all fine so she leaned down the mountain trying to gain enough speed to catch up with Ashley. The two girls weaved in and out of perfect turns passing each other every now and again. Spencer came close to stacking it a few times but soon pulled it together when she heard Ashley laughing at her. Spencer lost sight of Ashley and then spotted her bright jacket at the bottom of the run just casually gliding along. Spencer finally reached the flat snow and she too glided along heading over to Ashley who had now taken off her board and was doing a dance for Spencer's purpose. Spencer came to a stop just in front of the celebrating brunette and she clicked off her own board dropping to the snow in defeat.

"The best thing is that I wasn't even trying" Ashley mocked as she watched her friends make their way down to the bottom. Spencer removed her goggles and gave Ashley a death glare.

"I was looking out for the other" Spencer lied knowing full well she hadn't given the others a second thought.

"You were looking at me the whole time" Ashley advised with a raised eyebrow and she turned her attention to the guys which Spencer was grateful for as she could feel her face going red again which seemed to be a regular occurrence around Ashley.

"So how did you guys find that run?" Spencer asked shaking off Ashley's comment.

"Pretty easy" Chase bragged.

"Well I can take you guys down one more run and then I need to head back to the chalet"

"Why?" Ashley asked not realising that Spencer wouldn't be with them all day.

"I have to clean up and all that fun stuff"

"Oh I guess that makes sense. So what run are we doing next?" Ashley replied clearly disappointed by Spencer's impending departure.

"We'll head up to those lifts over there. That will bring us down an easy green run and then guys can explore some more" Spencer led the group to the lifts but this time they all got on to the same chair as it was a larger lift much to both girls annoyance although the tight fit on the lift meant that they were both squashed against each other. Spencer tried everything to ignore the heat from Ashley's body but it even made her blush when the other girl was wearing full snowboard gear. Spencer needed to get thus run over and done with so she could go hide away from the hot girl to her right.

Spencer had left Ashley and the boys after the last run and after doing her jobs around the chalet she decided to head into the village with Brody to grab some lunch at Loop. As they walked through the outside sitting area Spencer spotted Jenny and chose to ignore her which Brody noticed and chose to ignore, Once inside the were greeted some friends and got themselves a drink.

"She saw us come in here you know" Brody stated as they stood by the bar waiting for their drinks. Spencer looked at Brody then outside at Jenny who was still in all her gear from boarding.

"So" Spencer shrugged as she took her drink from the bar guy. Spencer decided to sit outside as the sun was now shining so she wanted to take advantage of it for once, Brody followed sending a dirty look at Jenny who just smiled obnoxiously.

"So how was you're outing with Ashley?" Brody asked lighting a cigarette.

"It wasn't just Ashley you know"

"Whatever how was it?"

"She kicked my ass on the slopes but she looked so hot doing it I didn't really care"

"Carlin you know you can't go there"

"Nobody has to know" Spencer reasoned.

"This place has spies all over it plus Bella would kill you. You know she wants the perfect score and if you mess about with Ashley then that could ruin it"

"I know but she's so hot" Spencer sighed as she dropped her head to the table.

"Haven't you already got your hands full with skank bag?" Brody asked looking over again at Jenny who was now looking at Spencer.

"Clearly not, you were right about her"

"And I'm right about this Ashley thing"

"I guess so"

"Not to shit on your bonfire further but skank bag is heading in this direction" Brody advised as she stood up suddenly needing the bathroom. She gave Jenny a warning look and headed inside.

"Hey Spencer" Jenny purred as she took a seat next to Spencer getting extremely close.

"Hey"

"You're not mad at me are you?" Jenny asked as she stroked Spencer's arm feeling the goosebumps rise as she touched the exposed flesh.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Spencer asked dumbly removing her arm that now felt like it was on fire.

"You left last night without saying goodbye"

"I was working plus you looked busy"

"Oh you know she was just a silly little distraction baby" Jenny promised as she leaned into Spencer some more. The blonde felt her resolve slowly crumbling like it always did around Jenny. Just as their lips were about to touch Spencer spotted Ashley and the guys walking towards them. Ashley looked less than impressed at the sight of Spencer with Jenny so Spencer moved away standing up to greet them much to Jenny's annoyance.

"Hey how did the rest of the day go?" Spencer asked loudly looking at Ashley not able to hide her smile.

"It didn't suck, yours looks like it's going slightly better" Ashley answered nodding to Aiden's question as to whether she wanted a beer. Spencer saw the evil look that Ashley was sending in Jenny's direction and she couldn't help but feel that Ashley was jealous.

"Only in the last few seconds" Spencer stated helping Ashley to remove her thick jacket. The brunette seemed to like Spencer's answer and she offered the blonde a nose crinkling smile in return.

"Spencer are we going to finish this conversation?" Jenny demanded from the table pulling Spencer from her Ashley induced melt down. Before Spencer could answer Ashley had taken a seat at the table pulling Spencer down next to her.

"Actually Spencer agreed to meet me here so your 'conversation' will have to wait" Ashley interrupted with a 'don't fuck with me' glare.

"And who are you?" Jenny asked trying to sound polite but came off sounding like a complete bitch.

"I'm Ashley Davies and I'm a friend of Spencer's" Ashley answered with all the confidence in the world. Spencer made a mental of Ashley's surname realising that she didn't know it. Jenny looked over at Spencer who just shrugged and looked back at Ashley.

"Hi Ashley I'm Jenny and I really eager to finish that conversation with Spencer here so if you could just go away that would be great" Jenny instructed clearly prepared for a challenge.

"Don't talk to her like that Jen" Spencer snapped.

"Spencer Carlin are you two fucking?" Jenny laughed with a smug expression.

"Fuck you Jen" Spencer growled.

"You did that the other night baby. You let me know when you want to upgrade again" Jenny said as she walked off kissing Spencer on the cheek as she left. Ashley sat there gobsmacked while Spencer searched her brain for any words to smooth the situation out.

"Seriously Spence?" Ashley giggled watching as Jenny walked off.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into that mess" Spencer apologised.

"I didn't have you pegged for that kind of girl" Ashley stated matter of factly.

"Like what kind of girl?"

"The random hook ups and drama"

"I'm not really" Spencer confessed.

"Then why her?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but I only came out at the beginning of the summer and before that I had been with my boyfriend for like 5 years. I tried dating a girl but she was crazy so I figured I would the whole slutty thing ago"

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not great, I have a habit of picking complete bitches plus I like the idea of somebody being mine" Spencer replied honestly.

"You'll find somebody Spencer but not in a one night stand or through random hook ups with girls like Jenny" Ashley reassured Spencer placing a hand on her thigh without thinking.

"That sounds like the voice of experience" Spencer pointed out not flinching or moving under Ashley's touch.

"I've been known to be very similar to Jenny actually but not for a while now. I want to get to know someone and I want to make her feel special and cared for which isn't something I have ever done before" Ashley admitted with her hand still on Spencer's leg. Both girls shared a moment that neither of them understood straight away.

"I find it hard to believe that you were ever like that apart from your little stunt at the bar last night" Spencer finally said looking Ashley directly in the eye.

"That wasn't my best moment but I acted on instinct last night" Ashley explained.

"What instinct?" Spencer asked dumbly. Ashley hesitated for a moment but decided to just be honest.

"Jealousy" Ashley confessed looking at Spencer with a more serious expression than before hoping that her words would sink in.

"Who were you jealous of?" Spencer continued her line of questioning knowing she was heading in a very dangerous direction if Ashley answered honestly but before she could say anything the 3 guys and Brody took seats next to them. Ashley quickly removed her hand from Spencer's leg suddenly feeling very self conscious. Their gaze was broken when Brody asked Spencer something obsolete and the blonde turned to look at her friend. Spencer wasn't listening to a word her friend was saying because all she wanted to do was hear what Ashley was about to say her. Without a second thought Spencer subtly intertwined her pinky finger with Ashley's under the table feeling nothing but relief when Ashley smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank all you all for the reviews and adds. I love that you are all coming with suggestions with how to get Splashley together. Be patient and it will happen some way I promise.

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 6

Ashley's P.O.V

Dinner at the chalet came and went. After a long day of hitting the slopes everybody was tired and had chosen to chill out in the chalet for the evening much to Ashley's delight. She had spent a large portion of the day with Spencer and she really enjoyed it apart from when she saw her talking to Jenny. They were really close and Ashley couldn't help but get jealous even though she knew it was ridiculous. Not only did she not know Spencer but she also had no real idea of the history of Jenny and Spencer, not there seemed to be much of one by the way things played out.

Ashley was sat on the sofa resting her head on Matty's lap while everybody played a game of shithead. Spencer was still in the kitchen cleaning up and Ashley was literally staring at the door praying for Spencer to appear. After their moment at Loop Ashley was anxious to spend some more time with Spencer with the hope that something might happen. She had already assumed that Spencer liked her but after the pinky holding at Loop her assumptions were confirmed or at least she hoped they were. Considering the conversation that they had shared earlier in the day she knew that Spencer wasn't looking for some holiday romance and neither was Ashley. She knew she was getting a head of her self but there was something about Spencer that made Ashley want to throw all her rules out the window. Taking things slowly was new to Ashley by now the old Ashley would've slept with Spencer and would have spent the rest of the trip avoiding her and the awkward conversation that normally followed one night stands. Seeing the door to the kitchen open Ashley sat up quickly straightening her self out but she was only disappointed to see Brody walk in to the sitting room. Brody grabbed her jacket and went out to the decking after checking that everybody had everything they needed.

"Ash I have never seen you look so desperate" Matty whispered seeing the dejected expression on Ashley's face when Brody exited the kitchen instead of Spencer.

"I am not desperate and ssshhhh" Ashley replied checking nobody had heard Matty.

"Jesus Ash we all know you have the hots for the chalet girl, you're not exactly subtle" Kyla stated without looking up from her cards. The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement and laughed in unison.

"Is it that obvious?" Ashley sighed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You have literally being following her around since we got here and don't even get me started on the eye fucking" Madison interjected throwing her cards down in frustration.

"What?" Ashley asked her cheeks turning red.

"Chica you even do it over breakfast, put me right off my fruit this morning" Madison added with a grimace.

"Let's not forget the blatant flirting on the slopes today" Aiden included with a smile.

"Great now I feel like a huge ass" Ashley whined hiding her face in her hands.

"Why?"

"Because if you idiots have noticed all of this then Spencer probably has as well" Ashley explained just as the kitchen door opened and the blonde in question walked out.

"Spencer has noticed what?" Spencer asked standing by the sofa looking confused and a little embarrassed. Ashley wanted to floor to swallow her whole in that moment.

"Nothing" Ashley mumbled giving everybody a look of warning. Spencer looked at everybody hoping somebody would answer her properly but they all suddenly became very interested in their cards.

"Ooook, well I've got somewhere to be. Help yourselves to wine and stuff. Brody will be in her room if you need her and I will be back later" Spencer advised as she started putting on her coat. Ashley couldn't hide the disappointment on her face and all of her friends noticed this too.

"See you later Spencer" Everybody mumbled as she exited the room quickly. Ashley couldn't even mumble good bye instead she just sat there wondering whether Spencer was going to see Jenny. Once Spencer was out of the room Ashley let out a frustrated moan.

"Well if I didn't feel stupid before I sure as hell do now. Thank you all" Ashley snapped as she headed to the decking for a cigarette. Forgetting that Brody was out there still Ashley considered going around the front of the chalet but it was too late as Brody had spotted her.

"Hey Ashley" Brody smiled wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

"Hey...erm are you ok?" Ashley asked with caution.

"Just peachy thank you. Are you ok?" Brody replied putting on her professional smile.

"Just peachy as well" Ashley answered taking a long drag on her smoke. Brody laughed under her breathe at the realisation that they were both lying.

"Yea you look it" Brody noted as she looked over at Ashley.

"So do you especially with the crying in the dark"

"I had something in my eye"

"Sure you did. You wanna talk about it? I know you don't know me but sometimes that can help"

"Thanks for the offer but I really can't talk about it with anyone not even Spencer"

"Oh I understand"

"Do you like her?"

"Spencer?"

"No that random woman walking across the lake" Brody dead-panned.

"She's cute but I'm guessing she is too involved with that Jenny" Ashley replied honestly knowing that Brody would probably be straight with her.

"I wouldn't worry about Jenny too much, she's just a distraction for Spencer" Brody explained but she couldn't give Ashley false hope.

"Look Ashley you should just get on with your vacation and just forget about Spencer. I know I sound harsh but it's for the best" Brody stated before heading back inside leaving a confused Ashley alone on the dark decking. Ashley wanted to follow Brody and ask for a reason why she should forget about Spencer but she thought it was best left alone for now. Flicking her smoke away Ashley went back inside and without a word went up stairs to her room not feeling in the mood for company. Ashley shut the door behind and grabbed her ipod, turning on a random playlist so she could block out the noise down the stairs.

After an hour or so Ashley took out her headphones and laughed at the ridiculous singing she could hear coming from her friends who were taking advantage of the karaoke machine. As she stood up to go to the bathroom she heard Spencer's bedroom door close and without she exited her room and knocked on Spencer's door. After a moment Spencer opened the door smiling at the sight of Ashley.

"Hey you" Spencer beamed as she waited for Ashley to say something but she couldn't talk. Ashley wanted to ask Spencer what Brody had meant earlier but as the blonde stood there looking at her waiting for her to say something she realised that she didn't want to know what Brody meant. Ashley could tell that Spencer liked her and that with time something might happen.

"Hey I was having some trouble with the heating in my room could you check it out?" Ashley finally said feeling stupid for making up such a dumb lie.

"Sure" Spencer replied following Ashley into her room. Ashley threw a few items of clothing into a drawer and pointed to a random radiator that she knew was perfectly fine.

"You had a good night?" Spencer asked as she fiddled with the dial.

"It was Ok I guess"

"Once more with feeling?" Spencer laughed as she looked up at Ashley who was now sat on the edge of the bed.

"How was your evening? Did you get up to much?" Ashley asked as she fiddled mindlessly with a bra that was on her bed.

"Nothing exciting really" Spencer replied vaguely.

"Cool"

"There's nothing wrong with this but there may have been a bubble in the pipe or something" Spencer said as she stood back up so she was now towering over Ashley who was still sat on the bed. Ashley looked up and couldn't help but melt slightly at the crystal blue eyes that were looking down at her. Swallowing hard Ashley fought the urge to kiss Spencer and the blonde seemed to battling her own struggles as she quickly took a step away from Ashley.

"Well thank you for looking at it for me sorry it was a waste of time" Ashley said standing up still holding her bra which Spencer had now spotted.

"It wasn't a waste of time Ash. Is that like a comfort thing?" Spencer joked pointing at the black lacy bra in Ashley's hands.

"Matty needs to stop leaving his underwear around the room" Ashley giggled placing the bra on the bed feeling her cheeks blush for what felt like the thousandth time since she had met Spencer.

"That's shame because it would look much better on you" Spencer said as she slowly opened the door. Ashley didn't know how to respond, it was like Spencer had a magical power that made her incapable of being cool or at least coherent.

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer walked out of Ashley's room knowing that she had just messed up her plan of not hitting on Ashley. After the pinky holding at Loop and then blatantly hitting on her everything wasn't really going to plan. Going straight to her room Spencer dropped on to her bed and considered her options. Which were looking few and far between because no matter how much she fought it she wanted Ashley and that didn't seem to be going away. Spencer knew that it clearly stated in her contract that she couldn't hook up with guests but she figured that they could maybe keep it a secret for the next 2 weeks. Nobody would need to know and then they would at least have chance at figuring out the obvious attraction between them. Spencer decided that she would run the idea past Brody who was already clearly breaking the 'no dating people you work with' rule, not that that was the best example Spencer though to her self. Admitting defeat for the day Spencer drifted off to sleep while wondering what the beautiful girl on the other side of the wall was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Get Me Wrong – Chapter 7

Spencer's P.O.V

The next morning Spencer woke up with the intention of finding a way around the stupid rules that meant she couldn't at least kiss Ashley. Brody seemed in a better mood than the previous day which meant she would possibly more willing to help Spencer. Bounding into the kitchen Spencer smiled at her best friend who returned the smile with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Brody asked as she turned her limited attention back to the bread she was making.

"Ashley" Spencer answered simply which caught Brody's attention.

"Bad idea Spencer. You know the rules and you know how strict they are here about them" Brody pointed out hating that she had to be the voice of reason. She could tell that there was some sort of connection between the two girls but she also didn't want her friend to get fired.

"I know but what if nobody knew and don't say that can't happen because it can"

"How?"

"Hate to bring this up but look at you and Bella, you would be in just as much as trouble as me if anybody found out" Spencer argued.

"There is nothing going on between me and Bella"

"Fine, whatever but I'm just saying that it can be hidden"

"Look Spencer I'm all for you two hooking up for a holiday fling or whatever and I'm not going to tell you that doing it in secret is a good idea so you're wasting your time here" Brody explained knowing that Spencer would do it with or without her blessing.

"I have tried to not flirt but I can't help it Brod and she totally flirts back which makes it near impossible. It's a viscous cycle of flirting and I can't handle it"

"First of all you and being overly dramatic Carlin. Secondly pull yourself together and finally just do whatever you want to but please, please, please be careful because I refuse to finish off the season without you" Brody snapped pointing a flour covered finger at her friend.

"I promise to be careful" Spencer practically sang as she danced into the dining room. She turned on the stereo quietly and continued her happy dance as she laid out the cutlery. Spencer's dance moves came to a halt when she heard a small applause behind her. Turning around already red faced she was relieved to see it wasn't Ashley but her sister stood laughing at her.

"Nice moves" Kyla laughed as she grabbed her self a coffee.

"I'm just going to go throw myself off that mountain over there" Spencer stated as she laid out the cereal.

"Please don't do that otherwise I will have a pretty pissed off sister to deal with" Kyla pleaded as she assisted Spencer with her cereal duty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer enquired acting dumb.

"Oh please, you know what and who I'm talking about"

"Ok maybe but why are you talking to me about it? Not that there's an 'it' to talk about by the way"

"True but there will be at some point during this trip. Well there will be if one of you make a move"

"You're pushy"

"And you're either a complete player or you're scared" Kyla replied with a smirk.

"You make a lot of assumptions"

"All of this is based on fact. I have seen you and Ashley together which covers the whole 'you two liking each other' theory, I have seen you flirting with that dark haired girl at the bar which covers the 'player' theory and you haven't made a move which covers the ' scared' theory" Kyla argued looking even more smug than she had done previously. Spencer was left speechless, she had never really spoken to Kyla before and now she was getting involved in her love life. Thanking all the gods in the world Spencer heard people making their way to the dining room.

As everybody walked in including Ashley the younger Davies sister turned to Spencer and leaned closer so nobody could hear her.

"Do something" Kyla said as she started talking to her friends. Spencer let out a loud moan and then turned on her professional smile once again but found it came naturally when she saw Ashley smiling back at her. Everybody took their seats and as usual Matty and Ashley sat in the corner sharing whispers and funny looks. Breakfast was served and devoured in record time. Everyone seemed excited to get back on the slopes especially now they knew where everything was. As the next day was Spencer and Brody's day off they were planning on spending most of the day making sure everything was done. Spencer didn't manage to talk to Ashley as everybody was running around getting ready to leave but they had shared a few smiles and sneaky glances.

After a long morning of cleaning and preparing dinner for that evening Spencer and Brody took some time to chill out on the decking. The sun was shining and they were able to pull out the sun chairs and enjoy the pleasant weather. Brody plugged in the ipod and grabbed some cans of pepsi placing them in the snow that surrounded them. It was a rare occurrence if Spencer didn't go boarding but the beautiful weather had helped her decide to just hang around the chalet plus the possibility of a certain brunette turning up.

"Why hasn't Bella been around today?" Spencer asked.

"Her boyfriend arrived today so she managed to get the day off to spend some time with him" Brody explained trying to sound impartial but her tone was anything but.

"Oh will she be around later?"

"I have no idea Spencer so please stop asking me. So how long are you going to hang around here today?" Brody asked changing the subject.

"I didn't feel like boarding today"

"You suck at lying Carlin"

"Well you suck at been honest. To prove you wrong I'm going to go to the shops" Spencer snapped as she walked off. She grabbed her work hoodie and ugg boots and headed into the small village. On her way to the market as she crossed the bottom of one of the slopes she spotted Ashley taking off her board. Ashley dropped her helmet on the snow and then slid out of her bindings. Spencer admired her from a distance and couldn't help but be amazed by Ashley in every way.

Before Spencer could think about it she was walking towards Ashley who was now sat on the snow catching her breathe.

"Giving up already?" Spencer asked as she stood next to Ashley who was now squinting in the sun to look up at Spencer.

"The slush is kicking my ass. You not been up there today?"

"No I wanted to get some stuff done before tomorrow"

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Mine and Brody's day off so you all have to fend for yourselves" Spencer explained as she put up her hand to help Ashley up which she gratefully took.

"Boo that sucks what are we all meant to do?" Ashley asked in mock annoyance.

"I know how selfish of us but I promise you that there are loads of great restaurants and places to go"

"Do you want to go to one with me?" Ashley requested catching Spencer off guard.

"I can't" Spencer replied knowing full the news of her going out for dinner with a guest would be spread around to the wrong people. Spencer felt bad as she looked at Ashley's dejected expression. Spencer stopped Ashley from walking so that they were looking at each other.

"Look Ashley..."

"It's ok Spencer you don't need to explain, it's fine I just got the wrong end of the stick" Ashley interrupted not wanting to hear the rejection speech.

"Trust me when I say you haven't got the wrong end of the stick. I would love to go out with you but I can't" Spencer advised still feeling bad.

"Because of Jenny?" Ashley snapped.

"God no. I can't date or fraternise with guests, it's part of my contract" Spencer confessed relieved that Ashley seemed calmer with that reason.

"That sucks...that really sucks and there's no way around it?" Ashley queried as she moved slightly closer to Spencer.

"We could hang out at the chalet together tomorrow night. Get rid of everybody else and just hang" Spencer suggested which seemed to please Ashley.

"Sounds good" Ashley beamed.

"Sounds perfect" Spencer smiled back caught up in the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews and everything. You are all awesome x

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 8

It was the morning of Ashley and Spencer's pseudo date and Spencer was beyond nervous. Even though it was her day she had been unable to lie in but she also didn't want to go down the stairs while the guests were around or more importantly while Spencer was there. She was now lying in bed listening to the hustle of everybody getting up, getting breakfast and most importantly leaving the apartment. Spencer had also heard Ashley singing in the shower only half an hour ago and she could help but be impressed.

Spencer had told Brody about the plan and she had agreed to stay away for the evening and in true Brody style she couldn't help but express her concerns over the plan. Spencer had promised her that she would be careful and that nobody would find out, once again Brody just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Hearing a shuffling outside her door Spencer sat up waiting for a knock but that didn't come. Instead a slip of paper appeared from behind the door. Spencer jumped out of bed and inspected the paper. It appeared to be a hand written note:

_Morning Spencer,_

_I don't have your number so here's mine 5559995559_

_Ax_

Spencer smiled as she placed the note on her bedside table carefully punching the numbers into her phone. She figured she shouldn't text Ashley straight away otherwise she would just think it was strange that Spencer had been hiding in her room all morning.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley had spent most of the morning figuring a way of getting her friends to leave her alone in the chalet for the evening. They all knew about her crush on Spencer so would click straight away if she mentioned it and now that she privy to the reasons why Spencer couldn't go on a date with her she didn't want to make it obvious. As she casually glided along the flat of the mountain Ashley pulled out her phone to check for messages. She had left Spencer a note leaving her number in case the blonde wanted to cancel. Ashley smiled when she saw she had a message from an unregistered number.

**Hey Ash,thnx 4 ur we still on 4 2nite?Sx**

Ashley quickly texted back realising that she had received the text over an hour ago.

**Definitely.i just need to get rid of my friends w/out them getting suspicious A xx**

Ashley quickly placed the phone back inside her jacket as Matty approached. He of course was fully aware of what was supposed to be happening that evening and had volunteered just before the last run to help Ashley get rid of everyone.

"Was that lover girl?" Matty teased as he removed his helmet joining Ashley on her spot in the snow.

"Yep"

"What's up?"

"This needs to be kept quiet and they are all going to click if I try to be left alone" Ashley pointed out feeling defeated.

"I have an idea but it's quite drastic" Matty offered happy to see Ashley perk up slightly.

"I'm ok with drastic"

"Ok you need to hurt something" Matty suggested only getting a confused look from Ashley.

"Come again"

"That's what she said" Matt giggled and Ashley couldn't but join in in. It had been an ongoing thing between them for years and no matter how lame or juvenile it was they couldn't help themselves.

"Ok basically you need to fall over, fall off something, hit something and then that way you can just say you feel too sore or whatevs thus meaning you can stay at the chalet and Spencer can nurse you back to health" Matty explained in further detail.

"So you want me to damage myself?"

"To sum up yes"

"That's stupid Matty, I'm not going to deliberately injure myself so I can go on a secret date"

"I'm saying break a leg or cause any permanent damage"

"Oh in that case that's fine. Look there has to be a better way"

"Well you better think quickly because your sister is on her way closely followed by the others" Matty pointed to the top of the mountain that they had just come down and true to his word there were the rest of their friends. Ashley started to panic as her friends spotted them and planned their route down the mountain.

"Quick drop your board on my head" Ashley pleaded to a now confused Matty.

"What?"

"This was your idea genius. I figured a snowboard to the head won't damage me too much but it can cause concussion which would mean I can't do anything tonight"

"But won't that hurt?" Matty asked dumbly.

"No it will tickle!Of course it will hurt just drop hard enough to cause a bruise" Ashley instructed as she braced herself wondering when she had ever been so desperate to spend time with a girl or anyone for that matter. Matty stood up and grabbed his board, he looked at Ashley for her go ahead and she reluctantly nodded. With one last glance towards their friends Matty carefully dropped his snowboard sideways making sure that it was the flat of the board that connected with his best friends head.

Ashley felt the clunk and had never have expected it to hurt as much as it did. The sharp shooting pain made her go dizzy for a few seconds. Within seconds her sister was there yelling at Matty who just stared at Ashley apologising. Trying to blink the pain a way Ashley felt her guys get heavy.

Ashley forced her eyes open hoping the reflection from the snow and sun didn't sting too much but she was surprised by her surroundings. She was no longer at the foot of a mountain she was now in her room in the chalet. For a moment she considering the idea that she may have dreamt the whole self-harming scenario but the throbbing pain coming from above her right eyebrow was enough of a reminder to confirm that she had gone along with Matty's ridiculous plan. She decided to sit up immediately looking for her phone which was in her trouser pocket. She had a text from Spencer:

**Hey any luck on getting every1 to go out?Sx**

Ashley felt a bit dumb and didn't want to explain to her what she had done to herself so she decided to text after she spoken to her friends. Putting on a comfy hoodie she ventured down the stairs where she found her sister and Aiden sat down. Looking out the window she realised it was no dark which meant she had probably been out cold for a few hours.

"Hey Ash how are you feeling?" Kyla asked standing up to check her sister's injury.

"A bit fuzzy" Ashley groaned grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm not surprised. Matty is such an idiot, he really caught you with his board"

"It was just an accident. Where is everybody?"

"They're getting ready to go out for a meal"

"Why aren't you?"

"I thought I'd stay here and make sure you were ok. You could have concussion or like a brain tumour"

"That's not over dramatic at all. Look Ky you go out and have fun. I'm probably just going to have a shower and then go back to bed" Ashley hoped Kyla would listen to her for once.

"But something could happen…"

"I am fine Kyla. Just go out and have fun. I will keep my phone on me at all times and will even send you texts with updates about my general help" Ashley promised which seemed to work. She knew her sister couldn't pass on a night out anyway.

"Ok but you have to call if you feel ill or anything" Kyla reasoned.

"Deal" Ashley hugged her sister and watched as she headed to her room to get changed. Aiden hung back after having been warned that he cannot be in their shared room while Kyla was changing.

"Aiden please make sure she has a good night and doesn't cut it short because of me"

"No worries but like she said please call if you feel bad or anything" Aiden repeated with a curious look.

"Promise, where's Matty?"

"Hot tub I think" Aiden replied in passing as he played on his phone.

"Cool well I'm going to go take a shower" Ashley stated as she climbed the stairs. Taking her phone out of her hoodie pocket Ashley wrote a text to Spencer.

**All sorted be here in an hour A x**

Spencer had been avoiding the chalet most of the day she had been snowboarding a lot of the day and had convinced her friend who lived above Loop Bar to let her shower and get ready there. Not that she was wearing anything fancy because that would draw attention to her. After her shower she threw on her skinny jeans, Ramones vest and Uggs. She dried her hair but left it messy which was kind of her signature look and then she applied a tiny bit of eye liner. After her shower she still hadn't heard back from Ashley was starting to worry that maybe she had changed her mind about the 'date'. Thankfully as she was sat at the bar having a beer her phone buzzed and it was from Ashley telling her to go over in an hour.

**Can't wait see you then x**

Spencer was meant to be meeting Brody at Loop but her friend still hadn't turned up which meant she was probably doing something with Bella while they had the chance.

"Hey sexy" A familiar voice purred from behind her. Sighing Spencer turned around preparing herself for the interaction.

"What's up Jen?" Spencer replied casually refusing to acknowledge the pet name.

"Not much, just about to start my shift but you already knew that right?" Jen replied with her smug smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"I forgot actually but thanks for reminding me, I'll be off now" Spencer stated as she grabbed her back pack and coat only to be stopped by Jen.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"Anywhere but here"

"Spencer I don't get why you're being like this….I thought we had something"

"We did and it was fun but it's over Jen" Spencer answered honestly.

"But Spencer I like you and we are really good together" Jenny argued running her finger down Spencer's arm making the blonde tingle.

"Yes we are great at the sex but that's about it Jen. That was fun for me but I'm over it now, sorry"

"Have you met somebody else?" Jenny asked looking genuinely upset which surprised Spencer beyond belief.

"No but I might do at some point and I don't want whatever was between us to get in the way" Spencer lied as she continued to walk away this time Jenny didn't stop her. Spencer was confused as to why Jenny was acting the way she was. She had always been quite dismissive of Spencer until she wanted her for something and that something was mostly sex. Spencer shook her head clear of any thoughts of Jen and focused on her evening with Ashley. She needed to go to the store to get some supplies and then she was going to head to the chalet.

Ashley had heard her friends leave so he knew she could leave her room. Although she did actually feel a litter fuzzy still and she had a massive lump above her right eye which wasn't the look she wanted for her first date with Spencer. She decided to wear her hair down so that her fringe covered most of the bruise hoping that she wouldn't have to explain it to Spencer. Checking her reflection was last time she admitted that she couldn't do much else about the lump and headed down stairs. She had no idea what was meant to happening once Spencer arrived but the blonde had text her back stating that she will sort everything out. Ashley grabbed herself a coffee and then sat on the oversized sofa trying her best to act casual for when Spencer arrived. After about 10 minutes Ashley heard the front door open and in walked the windswept blonde carrying some bags from the local market.

"Hey" Ashley said eyeing the girl that had just entered the room.

"Hey" Spencer replied simply as she was unable to put together any coherent thoughts as her eyes scanned over Ashley. She was wearing the tiniest jean shorts, with black tights underneath, a loose fitting vest time, oversized cardigan and she had her down in a curly mass. Spencer had thought Ashley was hot from the first time she looked at her but tonight she looked breathe taking.

"So I come baring gifts, well food anyway" Spencer finally said after standing and staring for seemed like forever. Spencer signalled for Ashley to follow her to the kitchen where she placed to the two bags on the side.

"Ok so I didn't know what you liked so I went kind of safe with pizza followed by a desert of cookie dough ice cream accompanied by whatever wine we have lying around here" Spencer said as she removed the items from the one bag.

"I'm guessing Brody is the chef around here?" Ashley joked looking at the pizza had bought.

"Ok I can't cook hence the pizza but if you are against the pizza I can do awesome grilled cheese"

"Sounds perfect" Ashley smiled.

"So how did you get rid of everybody?" Spencer asked as she started to prepare the cheese and bread for their gourmet meal.

"Told them I was tired" Ashley lied really not wanting to reveal the lengths she went through to get rid of her friends. She wasn't sure whether Spencer would find it cute or completely creepy.

"That simple?" Spencer challenge handing Ashley some wine glasses at which point the brunette froze. She remembered that Kyla said she couldn't drink because of the possible concussion so now she needed to tell another lie to get out of drinking.

"You ok Ash?" Spencer asked both hands still holding the wine glasses that Ashley had neglected to take from her.

"Erm, yea it's just that I don't really feel like drinking" Ashley explained hoping Spencer would just take it at face value. Spencer looked at Ashley strangely but seemed to accept her answer as she placed the glasses back in their rightful place much to Ashley's relief. Once she had placed the wine glasses back she grabbed two tumblers and filled them with milk which made Ashley laugh.

"If you're going straight edged then so am I" Spencer laughed as she passed Ashley her milk.

Spencer finished cooking the grilled cheese and then they sat down in front of the open fire as they ate their 'meal'.

"Best grilled cheese ever" Ashley announced as she took her first bite.

"You are a terrible liar Ashley Davies" Spencer pointed as she scrunched her face up wondering how she can even cook grilled cheese badly.

"Ok, it's not the best but it's edible" Ashley agreed taking smaller mouthfuls figuring she would fill up on ice cream after.

"Great, I only cook 'edible' grilled cheese"

"You have a lot more going for you though so don't worry too much" Ashley reassured the crest fallen blonde.

"Hmmm ok. So how was your day?" Spencer asked changing the subject from her as she desperately wanted to know more about Ashley.

"Eventful but good"

"Why eventful?"

"No reason in particular so how was your day? It was weird not having you guys at breakfast"

"Uneventful for the most part. Had a run in with Jen" Spencer confessed not wanting to lie to Ashley. Ashley was clearly affected by the confession, she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy cut through her and this showed on her face.

"Oh" Ashley replied simply.

"I told her that I had no interest in her what so ever and that whatever had been happening between the two of us was definitely over" Spencer quickly advised seeing the disheartened expression on Ashley's face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Look Ash I know we have just met and that I shouldn't really be doing this but I have a feeling you'll be worth the risk" Spencer said honestly as she shyly used her nervous to move a piece of stray hair out of Ashley's face. The brunette blushed at the touch and the smile that had just disappeared had soon reappeared.

"What happened to your head?" Spencer suddenly asked kind of ruining the sweet moment. Ashley panicked knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Kind of got hit in the head earlier" Ashley answered.

"Hence the not drinking. Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked concerned as she inspected the bump much to Ashley's delight as it meant the blonde was even closer now.

"Because it's dumb"

"How did it happen?"

"Matty dropped his snowboard on my head"

"How?"

Ashley decided that she would have to tell Spencer otherwise somebody else would and then she would feel even dumber when later confronted about it. Standing up Ashley put the dirty dishes in the sink preparing her-self for Spencer to make her excuses and leave.

"I asked him to" Ashley whispered knowing full well that Spencer wouldn't have heard her properly.

"What?" Spencer asked again.

"I asked Matty to drop the damn thing on my head! I was struggling with ideas of how to get everybody out of the chalet without it being obvious so Matty suggested I injure myself. After very little discussion and planning he just dropped it but it caught me in an awkward position and kind of knocked me out" Ashley explained turning a deeper shade of red with every word that left her lips.

Spencer looked over at the red brunette on the other side of the room and didn't know how to react to the confession. For a moment they just stood apart looking at each other.

"Look I get that what I did was a bit weird and I swear I'm not some crazy girl that pulls stunts like that…..I'll leave you alone" Ashley tried again but she looked defeated.

"Wait Ash, why are you leaving?" Spencer asked quickly before the embarrassed girl ran up the stairs.

"Because I feel dumb and I've clearly freaked you out"

"Ash you haven't freaked me out" Spencer tried but Ashley clearly didn't believe her.

"What you did was possibly one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. I can't believe you actually injured yourself to spend time with me, it's incredible" Spencer admitted as she moved closer to Ashley who looked less ashamed.

"It's dumb"

"I'm going with cute"

"I've never been called cute before"

"Well you are cute, sweet, funny and incredibly sexy" Spencer stated as she edged closer to Ashley. There was literally a foot between to two girls now and they were both enjoying the proximity. Spencer reached out her hand and moved Ashley's hair out of the way so she could place a gentle kiss on the lump. Ashley winced slightly at the contact but the slight pain was soon eased when Spencer moved her lips from the lump to Ashley's lips. Within seconds of contact both girls were passionately engrossed in their first kiss, tongues battle for space and heavy breathes could be heard throughout the chalet. Ashley leaned into Spencer pushes her against the wall knocking the breath out of the taller girl but she didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes Ashley pulled away desperate for oxygen plus she was feeling slightly lightheaded. Pulling away she opened her eyes to look into glistening blue eyes that were now deep with want and need.

"Wow" Spencer breathed leaning her head against Ashley's as she accepted the fact that there was no way she could hide the fact that she was attracted to Ashley Davies.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok first of all I apologise for the massive hiatus I have taken from writing. I have been super busy and I promise to make it up to you all. I kind of got back into reading fanfic rather than writing. I have just finished reading wash it all away and points underneath…love both of those fics. Anyway the story continues…..

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 9

Spencer's P.O.V

Kissing Ashley was one of Spencer's new favourite things. She had kissed a lot of girls since starting her job on the resort and not one of them compared to the stunning brunette. The two girls were currently sat on the sofa sharing stories and quick kisses but Spencer was more than aware of the time which meant that people would be home soon. Before she could vocalise the late hour they both jumped a few feet in the air when they heard Matty making the groups arrival very clearly. Spencer casually stood up and tried to act casual while Ashley continued to sit still.

"Ash I thought you were going back to bed?" Kyla asked as she sat next to her sister.

"I was in bed but I got hungry so came down here to get something to eat" Ashley lied.

"You should've called me I would've come back" Kyla scolded as she inspected the large bump on Ashley's head.

"I'm not an invalid Ky plus Spencer was here and she kindly made me a sandwich" Ashley explained hoping Spencer wouldn't mind her mentioning they had spent some time together.

"That's very nice of you Spencer" Kyla smirked as she finally clicked as to what was actually going on. Spencer looked away shyly and shrugged her shoulders at the remark.

"I was making one for myself anyway so it was no biggie. Anyway I'm gonna hit the sack" Spencer announced feeling a bit uneasy. Ashley quickly stood up and headed over to Spencer making sure nobody could hear them which wasn't a problem as they had already booted up the karaoke machine.

"I'm sorry about those guys and pay no attention to Kyla" Ashley smiled placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's cool Ashley don't worry. I had fun tonight but I should really leave you guys to it" Spencer replied acting a little but distant. Having everybody barge in on them had snapped her back to reality and the fact that starting something with Ashley was a dangerous move on her part especially if she wanted to keep her job which was essential in her getting through college.

Ashley stared at the blonde for a few seconds and then admitted defeat so she offered Spencer a smile and turned back to her friend. Spencer felt mean suddenly changing attitudes towards Ashley but she couldn't risk it. Turning away she headed up the stairs to her room feeling Ashley's eyes burning into her with every step that she took.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley watched Spencer as she walked up the open stairs as if the change in her personality would be explained with every step she took. Ashley dropped herself on to the sofa next to Kyla who rubbed her affectionately.

"Sorry we interrupted whatever that was" Kyla whispered.

"Yea me too…..we kissed" Ashley admitted with a sly smile so only Kyla could hear her.

"Good for you"

"Not so sure about that Ky. The minute you guys rocked up she turned into Spencer the ice queen" Ashley sighed as she played with her phone.

"She probably just panicked Ash" Kyla sympathised.

"Yea maybe….I'm going to bed my head hurts" Ashley stated as she placed a kiss on Kyla's forehead while simultaneously waving good bye to the rest of her friends who were too enthralled by their own awful singing.

Ashley made her way to her room but just as she was about to open her door something stopped her. She had no idea what possessed her to do it but the next thing she knew she was knocking on Spencer's bedroom door. After a few short seconds and some mumblings the door swung open revealing a pyjama clad Spencer with bed hair to match.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would actually be asleep" Ashley stuttered.

"I fall to sleep quickly" Spencer confessed as she pulled down her vest that had risen up while sleeping.

"So I see….look Spencer I know that this thing between us can't happen and I get that so I just wanted to say that I will back off if you want" Ashley advised not meaning a single word that came out of her mouth. Spencer sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"I had fun tonight Ash, I really did but I can't risk losing my job. I like you, a lot and under any other circumstance I wouldn't be dumb enough to pass up being around you…"

"But….." Ashley interrupted knowing full well that there would be one.

"But it can't happen, I'm sorry" Spencer looked genuinely upset which made it worse for Ashley. She let the words sink in and then reapplied her Davies smile.

"I will back off then Spence. Thanks for tonight it was fun" Ashley said as she headed back to her room. The minute she was safely inside she dropped on to the bed and let out the breath she had been holding during the conversation. Ashley had never been rejected by a girl before and more than anything her ego hurt plus for the first time in a long time she found herself genuinely interested in a girl for more than her body and cheap thrills. She could tell that Spencer was special and despite everything she had just said to Spencer she was still going to try.

Spencer's P.O.V

The next morning Spencer woke up so she could help Brody out with breakfast plus they had to clean the whole chalet while the guests were off having fun. Spencer was dreading breakfast because she would have to face Ashley. Telling Ashley to back off was of the hardest things she has ever had to but it had to be done. The fact that Ashley's friends had just walked into the chalet and nearly caught them only made Spencer realise that that could have been Bella or even a manager who would rip her a new one on the spot if they caught her snuggled up with a guest.

Brody was singing quietly along to the radio as Spencer entered the kitchen.

"You have a nice voice Brod's" Spencer stated as she grabbed a slice of toast.

"I know" Brody smirked with her normal level of cockiness.

"Remind to never compliment you again" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd be more smiley after your little rendezvous last night" Brody teased with a glint in her eyes.

"I told her that I couldn't do it, her friends nearly caught us all snuggled up on the sofa which scared me" Spencer admitted.

"What did she say about it?"

"She was the one that offered to back off and then she seemed ok about it. Guess we'll find out shortly" Spencer predicted with a grimace.

"Looks like it will be sooner rather than later…go do your thing host" Brody pointed out as she shoved Spencer out of the door and into the dining room where the group were taking their seats including Ashley. The two girls caught each other's eye line and Ashley smiled at her politely with no hint of anger or bitterness.

"Morning guys, did you all sleep ok?" Spencer asked the group as she started pouring the coffee.

"No….this one sat up all night…." Matty started to say something but was stopped by a swift kick in the legs from both Ashley and Kyla.

"She was up all night with a bad head…you know from the accident yesterday" Matty grumbled as he rubbed his newly injured shins.

"Oh of course….how are you feeling Ashley?" Spencer asked as she poured some coffee for beautiful brunette.

"Fine actually guess it wasn't as bad as we thought" Ashley beamed as she sipped her fresh coffee. Spencer returned the smile.

"That's really good…glad you're ok" Spencer replied.

"So today is the weekly open mic night down loop bar. We have access to tickets so if you want to go let one of us know and we'll sort out the tickets. It's normally a good night and if you feel like singing you can do" Spencer explained.

"That sounds pretty cool" Madison stated as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yea sounds awesome Spencer. We'll have tickets" Chase agreed.

"So will the rest of us" Kyla piped glaring at anyone that dared to disagree. Spencer nodded and sent a text to the manager of the bar so they could sort out tickets for the group. Spencer always went to the open mic night mostly because she was trying to get Brody to sing but her stubborn friend always refused. Spencer wasn't really talented when it came to singing but she played piano pretty well and always wanted to play for Brody.

"That's all sorted, just meet me by the door about 9ish. I won't be here for dinner but I'll see you all there" Spencer pointed out after she received the text she had been waiting for confirming the tickets had been booked.

"You'll be there?" Ashley asked out of nowhere.

"Yep I go every week" Spencer answered quickly.

"Awesome I'll see you there" Ashley promised with a confident smile which confused Spencer slightly. Heading back into the kitchen Spencer closed the door placing the coffee pot back on to the machine.

"Heard you selling the open mic night and before you ask no I'm not singing" Brody said as she added the finishing touches to her omelettes.

"Ashley is confusing me"

"Ok we're still talking about that. Why is Ashley confusing you?"

"She's fine; I mean she is still smiley and sweet to me"

"What did you expect Carlin? You guys had one sort of date plus that girl is hot and could have anybody she wanted" Brody harshly reminded her friend.

"I don't know I just thought she would be annoyed with me or something"

"Guess she's not bothered or she is but just doesn't want you to know that"

"Well they'll all be there tonight"

"So?"

"So maybe I can talk to her"

"Spence you told her to back off and for a very good reason"

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't be friends"

"Just don't mess with the poor girl Spence" Brody warned as she made her way into the dining room with the fresh breakfast she had prepared for them.

Spencer stayed hidden in the kitchen washing up and making up other things to do so wouldn't have to go back out there. She never expected Ashley to be heart broken or anything but she thought that there would at least be some atmosphere. After a while Brody gave Spencer the all clear so the two friends got on with their chores for the day. Between the two of them they agreed that Brody would clean Ashley's room.

After what seemed like forever they were finally done which meant they could finally hit the slopes again. Spencer quickly changed into her gear then headed off on her own needing some time to collect her thoughts and she always felt most at ease when boarding.

After an hour or so of boarding Spencer stopped outside a small bar to take a break. While she was sat chilling she spotted the guests from the chalet including Ashley who was currently talking to some blonde girl that wasn't Spencer. Spencer tried to look away but her vindictive side made her look harder and she couldn't deny the jealousy rushing through her body. Even after one semi-date and a few kisses Spencer knew that she liked Ashley and the crazy jealousy only confirmed that for her. Placing her sunglasses back over her eyes Spencer glided across the snow and without thinking she stopped next to the group who all seemed happy to see her.

"Hey guys" Spencer announced her arrival with a wave and a smile in true professional style.

"Hey Spencer" Everybody said in unison except Ashley who was still talking to the pretty blonde.

"Hey Milly" Spencer said recognising the blonde now she had a better look. Milly was a chalet girl for another company but they knew each other quite well. They had hooked up a few months ago during a drunken game of ring of fire. Milly smiled widely at Spencer and dropped her board in order to give her a hug. Ashley looked a little miffed but her smile was soon back.

"So is this your group Carlin?" Milly asked her eyes straying back to Ashley.

"Yep…where's your group?" Spencer asked still trying mask her jealousy.

"I've got a bunch of oldies this week…they're having their afternoon nap. I definitely prefer your group Carlin" Milly explained once again throwing a flirting look at Ashley who had similar look on her face and it definitely wasn't directed at Spencer.

"I bet you do" Spencer practically growled but luckily hardly anybody noticed as they were all talking amongst themselves.

"Anyway Carlin maybe I will see you at Loop tonight and Ashley I will definitely see you there" Milly announced with a wink aimed at Ashley. Spencer waved goodbye and turned her attention back to her group.

"Anyway I just saw you guys and thought I'd say hi….I'll leave you to it" Spencer said as she fixed her board to her one foot again preparing to glide to the lift.

"Wait you might as well board down with us" Ashley offered with a genuine smile this time.

"You sure?" Spencer questioned.

"Positive…come on" Ashley instructed as she fastened her boot and glided with Spencer in tow to the lift. It was another small lift so it was two per chair but Spencer figured it was ok as the rest of the group was with them. The beginning of the ride was pretty much silent until Spencer's jealousy got the better of her.

"So you're meeting Milly at Loop tonight?"

"Kind of" Ashley answered shyly.

"That's cool….erm how did you meet her?"

"I lost everybody earlier and then bumped into Mil on the lift, we got talking and then we ended up spending some of the morning together" Ashley confessed.

"Oh…that's cool" Spencer replied glumly.

"Spence I'm just doing what you asked me to" Ashley pointed out.

"I know and Milly is the perfect person to help you do that" Spencer stated with a slight pout. Ashley studied Spencer's expression for a while trying to make sense of the blonde and her comments.

"Oh my God you've slept with her haven't you?" Ashley exclaimed.

"No"

"You suck at lying"

"I do not" Spencer argued as she adjusted her body preparing to get off the lift. Both girls glided carefully to the top of the mountain.

"Were you jealous that I was talking to Milly?" Ashley challenged.

"Not at all" Spencer replied far too quickly which seemed to make Ashley smile.

"You were totally fucking jealous" Ashley whispered before she slid off down the mountain leaving Spencer speechless and still at the top. By the time Spencer had pulled her- self together and made it down the mountain Ashley was nowhere to be seen. Spencer kicked the snow in frustration and headed back towards the chalet.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley looked in mirror admiring her outfit knowing that would definitely do as intended. Her skin tight jeans and shredded band t-shirt were the perfect combination. She was dressing to impress and she had no problem admitting that to herself. Her messy curls were left hanging loose with her red fringe clipped back letting her chocolate eyes stand out on their own. Checking her reflection one last she headed down the stairs where everybody was waiting for her.

"Damn Ashley you look good" Madison squealed when her eyes landed on her friend. Ashley did a twirl and a bow for her friends' benefit.

"Thank you Maddy"

"Don't worry Spencer won't stand a chance when she sees you" Aiden noted getting a dig in the arm from Kyla.

"Damn it Aiden you weren't meant to say anything" Kyla snapped giving Ashley an apologetic look.

"Please we all know about you and the chalet girl Ash. We know about you're 'date' and I'm guessing something has gone wrong because breakfast was cold this morning" Madison interrupted while all the others nodded in agreement. Ashley rolled her eyes at her friends and grabbed her purse, clearly ready to leave.

"You all better keep you mouths shut…I mean it" Ashley snapped with a threatening look for each of her friends who all raised their hands claiming innocence.

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer stood out the front of Loop waiting for her guests to arrive. The usual crowds were around and Spencer was enjoying seeing her friends. Catching up with some friends outside the bar Spencer was soon distracted when she heard a familiar husky voice. Turning around her eyes met with Ashley's for a few seconds before they scanned down her body seeing that she ditched a normal coat for the weather and was braving it in a leather biker jacket. She looked stunning and Spencer couldn't deny that and neither could her hormones. Wiping the dorky smile from her face Spencer greeted her group.

"Hey guys….glad you made it. Here are your tickets and I'll see you inside" Spencer explained as she handed out the tickets to each individual who thanked her and then she reached Ashley. Trying her best to act casual and remotely cool Spencer handed Ashley her ticket. The brunette studied the small piece of paper and then said something but Spencer had completely zoned out like a true idiot.

"Earth to Spence" Ashley giggled right in front of her snapping Spencer from her Ashley induced coma.

"Sorry what did you say?" Spencer asked while trying to fight a blush.

"Never mind….I'll see you in there" Ashley giggled again as she headed in leaving Spencer dumbfounded outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so this is a tiny chapter to keep you all going. Have an awesome weekend people xx

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 10

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley had immediately spotted Spencer as they approached the bar, the look on the blondes face was not wasted on her at all and she enjoyed it. She knew that Spencer was attracted to her, there was no denying that but she needed Spencer to want her. She needed her to want her so much that she would be willing to risk her job. Ashley knew that it would be hard work and she understood Spencer's reasons for pulling away.

Standing at the bar Ashley ordered a round of shots for her friends and they all downed them with a cheer. Ashley looked around and saw Spencer talking to some people at the other end of the bar. Ashley needed to get her attention and as much as she hated games she knew she needed to play one. As if by fate Ashley spotted Milly, the girl that she had met earlier that day. They greeted each other with wide smiles and wandering eyes.

"Hey" Ashley husked as she leaned in closer to Milly so they could hear each other above the music.

"Hey yourself. Glad you came" Milly replied as she raked her eyes over Ashley's body.

"Me too. Do you want a drink?" Ashley asked pointing towards the bar. Milly nodded her response and the two new friends made their way to the bar. Ashley ordered two beers and two shots while ignoring the raised eyebrows from her friends who were stood nearby.

"So what's the deal with you and Carlin?"Milly asked as she sipped her beer. Ashley averted her gaze over to the blonde who was laughing at some joke and then looked back at Milly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because she looked at me like she wanted to kill me earlier"

"Maybe she was jealous that you were talking to me, you know considering your pasts" Ashley countered.

"I doubt that, Me and Carlin were a one- time thing plus I think her and Jen are still hooking up" Milly explained as she nodded her head towards where Spencer was standing and she was now joined by Jenny.

"I guess they are. Anyway where do people sign up to sing?" Ashley asked fighting back the jealousy.

"Go talk to Billy in the DJ booth and he'll hook you up" Milly answered pointing to a long haired guy who was in charge of the music. Ashley smiled and strutted over immediately feeling a pair of eyes on her. Taking a chance to glance over her shoulder her eyes met Spencer's so she quickly turned back. Ashley focused on the task in hand and got Billy's attention.

"What's up?" Billy said as he leaned over the high DJ booth. Ashley couldn't quite hear so lifted herself up leaning forward showing her body to anybody that wanted to look which happened to be quite a few people in the bar. Ashley was used to attention both male and female so she wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"I wanna sing tonight" Ashley shouted above the music.

"You sang here before?" Billy challenged.

"No is that a problem?"

"No we just don't get many tourists that sing here that's all. What's your name?"

"Ashley Davies"

"Cool you'll be on in 30. You need any instruments?"

"An acoustic guitar please"

"Nice….look forward to it Ashley" Billy replied with a happy smile having just coped a good look at Ashley's boobs. She shimmied down from the DJ booth and headed back towards her friends. Milly was nowhere to be seen but that didn't bother Ashley too much, Spencer had already seen them talking and that was enough.

"What were talking to him for?" Kyla asked as Ashley stood next to her.

"I was booking my slot for later"

"You're going to sing?" Kyla asked excitedly.

"Yep"

"Awesome I can't wait" Kyla squealed as she informed everybody else about the news. Ashley nodded to her friends words of encouragement while her eyes searched for Spencer. She spotted the blonde and she seemed to be in an intense discussion with Jen. After a few seconds Spencer seemed pretty pissed off and then she stormed off heading to the bathroom. Ashley decided that this would be the perfect excuse to get her alone. Pushing through the crowd Ashley made it the bathroom just after Spencer. Trying to act casual Ashley walked into the small bathroom.

"Hey" Spencer practically growled as her eyes landed on Ashley.

"I can leave and come back once you're gone" Ashley offered thinking that maybe now wouldn't be the best time to talk to Spencer.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Why did you?"

"I just had a thing with Jen"

"Oh so is that still going on?" Ashley asked looking slightly crest fallen.

"God no but she seems to think it is"

"That sucks. Well the bathrooms free" Ashley pointed out as a girl exited the cubicle now leaving the two of them alone. Spencer nodded and went to head in but quickly came out again.

"Are you here with Milly?"

"We didn't come together"

"But you might leave together?"

"Maybe who knows" Ashley tried her best to act aloof but it was hard.

"Look about what you said earlier when we were on the mountain…." Spencer started but she seemed to stop herself for some reason.

"I was just messing with you Spence" Ashley lied.

"You were right…..I was totally jealous. In fact I am jealous because you look amazing tonight Ash…" Spencer confessed much to Ashley's delight.

"Then do something about it" Ashley challenged as she moved closer to Spencer who seemed to be having a physical battle with herself. There were mere inches between them and all they both wanted to do was close the small gap between them. Spencer seemed to be losing whatever battle she was having as she leaned in closer to Ashley placing her hand on her slender hip. Ashley swallowed hard as she felt Spencer's sweet, warm breath as she exhaled slightly.

"Ash..." Milly's voice rang around the silent bathroom and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Spencer jumped back about 2 feet and Ashley scowled at the intruder knowing full well that her moment was ruined.

"Sorry erm I was just looking for you. I'll leave…."

"Wait Mil, this wasn't what it looked like" Spencer argued to which Milly simply laughed.

"Don't worry Carlin I won't tell anybody" Milly promised.

"There's nothing to tell so just drop it" Spencer snapped as she left the bathroom leaving an annoyed Ashley behind.

"So the show was for Carlin?" Milly asked as she closed the door and joined Ashley.

"I'm sorry"

"Look you're hot, I'm hot so there's no reason why we shouldn't use each other" Milly offered with a dirty smirk. A proposition like that would normally have got Ashley off in that instant but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"In L.A I totally would've taken you up on that offer without a second thought but right now…."

"All you can think about is Carlin?" Milly finished her sentence for her to which Ashley simply nodded.

"Yep I know that feeling. Look she's a great girl Ashley and she will be worth it in the end"

"I get that she can't risk her job but sometimes those risks are worth it"

"Look I know I shouldn't be saying this but Spencer has a lot riding on this job. She's not as lucky as some people so just keep that in mind" Milly advised knowing full well that Spencer would kill her if she knew that she had shared this information.

"I need a drink" Ashley groaned after thinking about Milly's words.

"Lead the way" Milly held the door open and both girls headed back into the bar. Ashley couldn't see Spencer straight away but spotted the girl having a cigarette outside with Brody.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 11

Spencer's P.O.V

After leaving the bathroom Spencer went outside to get some air and to clear her head. It was only part way through the first week of Ashley's trip and things were already going wrong. Spencer was really battling with her hormones and it was bugging her that she had to be so careful.

"Hey Carlin get in here" Brody yelled as she poked her head around the door. Spencer dropped her half smoked cigarette into an ashtray and did as instructed. Spencer followed Brody to the side of the bar and then followed her gaze to the small stage. Spencer was breathless as she saw Ashley fiddling with an acoustic guitar on the stage looking apprehensively at the crowd.

"So um…I'm Ashley and I'm going to sing for you….so here it goes" Ashley spoke shyly into the microphone which Spencer only found more endearing. Ashley starting plucking at the strings playing a light tune that Spencer recognised.

"_I saw an angel night before last__  
><em>_they come from Kentucky, who'd have thought that?__  
><em>_she had a smile, it was so genuinely kind__  
><em>_sorta make you feel like you're sipping on some fine red wine___

_she rendered me speechless, well she rendered me still__  
><em>_she had me feeling like the fool on the hill__  
><em>_she said she's taken but i don't believe__  
><em>_that she could be meant for anybody but me___

_angels come from Kentucky i guess__  
><em>_sweet sweet girl you made my head a mess__  
><em>_you got me locked out here, dancing in the rain__  
><em>_drunk with the thought of your smiling face__  
><em>_i know you are an angel and it cannot be__  
><em>_but what if it was you and what if it was me__  
><em>_and...what if 600 years ago, you were Juliet and I was...well you know how that story goes...___

_so what if it's a puzzle and you're the only piece the only jig to make my saw? complete__  
><em>_what if i go stumbling for the rest of my days because i am a cripple and you were my cane oh no...___

_angels come from Kentucky i guess__  
><em>_sweet sweet girl you made my head a mess__  
><em>_you got me locked out here, dancing in the rain__  
><em>_drunk with the thought of your smiling face__  
><em>_i know you are an angel and it cannot be__  
><em>_but what if it was you and what if it was me__  
><em>_and what if 600 years ago, you were Juliet and I was...__  
><em>_well you know how that story goes..."_

Ashley strummed the final chords and her voice rasped out the final words sending shivers down Spencer's spine. The small crowd in the bar erupted into a cheer and Spencer could tell that everybody in that bar now had a thing for Ashley Davies; it was in their eyes and in their smiles.

All of Ashley's friends were cheering the loudest making her blush slightly as she exited the stage. She made her way over to her friends who all smothered her with kisses and hugs.

The lyrics of the song continued to play through Spencer's mind and selfishly she knew why Ashley had sung that song. Spencer couldn't take her eyes off Ashley as she laughed and smiled with her friends. All she wanted to do was go over to her and kiss her like she had never kiss anybody before but once again she knew she couldn't. Without a second thought or a single word Spencer exited the bar and headed back to the safety of her room.

Ashley's P.O.V

In between the praise from her friends and random high fives from other people Ashley spotted Spencer make a swift exit. Ashley wanted to follow her but Kyla stopped her stating that she should leave Spencer for a while. The second that Kyla's back was turned Ashley grabbed her jacket and exited the bar heading back to the chalet. She could hear Kyla calling her name but she ignored it just like she ignored the cold that took over her body. Her little leather coat was doing nothing to protect her from the cold Canadian evening. Ashley picked up her pace and finally made it back to the chalet. She quickly checked the living room and the decking to make sure Spencer wasn't there and then she bounded up the wooden steps and found herself stood breathless outside of Spencer's door. Swallowing her nerves she banged on the door only to get no answer so she banged harder this time. After a few seconds the door opened revealing Spencer in a cute pair of shorts and an oversized hoodie looking less than impressed and slightly confused.

"Why did you leave?" Ashley asked still slightly out of breath.

"I got tired" Spencer replied lamely as she nervously played with her long hair.

"Bullshit Spence" Ashley snapped seeming to be at the end of her tether.

"Ashley…..I just needed to leave" Spencer sighed.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Ashley countered in a less than calm manner. This girl was doing things to her that she had never experienced before and it was driving her wild.

"What do you want me to say Ash?" Spencer asked back with more frustration.

"I want you to be honest"

"Ok fine…I left because I can't be around you Ashley. I can't be around you without wanting to kiss you and when you played that song you actually made me want to cry because it was so damn beautiful!" Spencer snapped.

"I played that song for you Spencer and I'll play you a thousand more if I can get you to look at me again like you did when I sang that" Ashley confessed seeing the smile creep on to Spencer's face but once again the blonde had fallen silent.

"Spencer I will do anything to give this a chance. I don't care if it's in private, I don't care if you ignore me in public but give this a chance. I know you feel it too…." Ashley pleaded moving slightly closer to Spencer. Ashley stood patiently as Spencer looked everywhere but at her. Getting fed up with the silence and lack of decisions being made she took things into her own hands. Without a second thought Ashley cupped Spencer's face and pulled her into a kiss. Spencer stood motionless for a while but when Ashley skimmed her tongue softly across Spencer's lower lip the blonde seemed to be sparked into action. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley and pulled her towards the bed slamming the door behind them.

Feeling the bed pressing against the back of her knees Ashley slowly lowered herself so she was now sitting with Spencer leaning into her. The kiss was quickly escalating into something else and neither of them cared. Ashley took the opportunity to look up into Spencer's eyes and they were now a darker blue colour suddenly laced with passion. Spencer closed the gap that Ashley had created and was now lying with her body pressed against the shorter girls. Heavy breathing filled the room and started to steam the small window to the outside world.

Ashley used all of her strength to flip the position so that she was now straddling Spencer which the blonde didn't seem to mind. Ashley pulled away from the kiss and removed her shirt revealing her toned stomach. Spencer ran her fingers across Ashley's exposed skin, carefully skimming the caramel skin with her nails causing Ashley's breath to catch in her throat.

"You're beautiful Ash" Spencer whispered as she sat up slightly once again capturing Ashley's lips with her own. Ashley helped Spencer out of her shirt and traced the exposed skin with her now swollen lips sending even more shivers down Spencer's spine. Spencer lifted up Ashley and moved so they were both lying on the bed giving Spencer better access to Ashley's tight jeans. Spencer slowly unbuttoned the skin tight jeans allowing her fingers to play with the waistband of Ashley's underwear. Pulling back one last time Spencer made eye contact with Ashley as asking permission to do what she was dying to and a smile from Ashley only confirmed it. With nothing but passion screaming through her veins Spencer moved her hands into Ashley's underwear and touched her, loving the sensation and the expression of pure ecstasy on Ashley's face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So here's the 2****nd**** update for today, I'm on a roll.**

**I just had a chance to read some of the reviews so I could get a chance to see your predictions and thoughts etc. Love them all and you are all awesome so thank you.**

**I particularly loved the below review.**

**Rachel2020: **_**"so how about...if u don't continue we hold u hostage and force u to write? hahaha, this is good stuff. Definately PMS when you get the chance!"**_

**And I've also had a few requests from mb168 for me to update my other stories. As you probably already noticed I updated Hide My Heart yesterday and will probably put another update today.**

Don't Get Me Wrong – Chapter 12

Spencer woke up as she felt the bed moving around her and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Ashley lying next to her trying to get comfortable. Looking over at her clock she saw it was only 4.30 which meant she had another hour in bed. Last night had taken Spencer by surprise but seeing Ashley so honest and open made her realise that she was passing up something that she would ultimately regret. She felt Ashley's finger tips grazing her exposed skin and it felt good. Everything that had happened only a few hours ago felt good.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Ashley asked her voice sounding even huskier than it normally did.

"Just thinking about last night" Spencer replied sleepily as she turned to face Ashley.

"You regret it don't you?" Ashley assumed already moving so she could leave the room at any given moment but she was quickly pulled back down to the warm by Spencer.

"I definitely don't regret what happened last night Ashley. I was just thinking about how good it was…" Spencer reassured her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm more than happy for go for the rematch" Ashley stated as she moved closer to Spencer.

"As amazing as that sounds I can't I have to be up in like an hour and I have only been asleep for about 2" Spencer explained.

"Well you sleep and I am going to sneak back to my room once I find my clothes" Ashley said as she started to look around the room from her very comfy spot in the bed.

"No no no no you need to stay here with me Davies unless you want to go?" Spencer pouted only getting a kiss in return. Spencer pulled Ashley even closer and both soon drifted off back to sleep only to be woken up by Spencer's alarm not long after. Spencer groaned as she swatted the stupid alarm into silence. She kissed Ashley one last time and then climbed out of bed immediately missing the closeness of the slumbering brunette who was clearly too asleep to hear the alarm. Spencer threw on her clothes and then wrote Ashley a quick note not wanting her to worry when she eventually woke up.

Making her way to the kitchen Spencer heard two voices which was strange so she hung back slightly but close enough so she could hear. To her surprise all she could hear was what could only be described as kissing and moans of soon to be passion. Her inquisitive side got the best of her so she burst into the kitchen deciding she would plead ignorance.

"Oh dear God!" Spencer yelped as she walked in on Brody pinning Bella against the counter. She had assumed it was those two but was in no state to actually see it after all. Both girls jumped apart trying to act casual but failed miserably as Spencer noted their messy hair, wrinkled clothes and red faces.

"Jesus Spence try knocking" Brody snapped looking less than impressed.

"I didn't think that I would need to as apparently nothing is happening between you two" Spencer threw back with a cocky smile.

"There isn't!" Bella growled as she exited the room hastily.

"Nice fucking work Carlin" Brody snapped going to leave but she heard the front door slam and knew it was pointless.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that you two were going at before breakfast?" Spencer argued as she poured herself a coffee.

"Whatever well now you know" Brody sighed.

"Brods I'm not one to judge but what are you doing? She's straight, her boyfriend is here….you're just going to end up getting hurt"

"You think I don't know that Spencer? I am in far too deep and I have no idea what to do about it and now that you've caught us I know she is going to ignore me" Brody explained shocking Spencer slightly with how upset she was. Spencer figured if anything was happening it was just a bit of fun but now she could see that her friend was invested in whatever was going on between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you had um company in there. I literally woke up like 5 minutes ago" Spencer lied but soon recognised the look on Brody's face.

"Oh my in the midst of all this I completely forgot that you left last night, then Ashley left and then when we all came back to the chalet there were some very interesting noises coming from your room" Brody said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Spencer was trying to remain tight lipped.

"So you're saying that if I was to pop in to your room right now I wouldn't find a butt naked Ashley in your bed?"

"That's not true…..she has my hoodie on, she got cold" Spencer blushed not been able to hide her happiness.

"Well you're glowing so it must've been good. Although need I point out the numerous issues with this?" Brody added trying to sound like she was lecturing Spencer.

"I have assessed the issues and decided that we are already pretty much at the end of Ashley's first week so we just have one week and a few days to get through. I know I can trust my best friend in the whole world to keep her mouth shut"

"Look Spence I get it she's hella hot but you know how much you need this job and you know how important the bonus is. I mean that's what we all work towards"

"It's not just to do with how incredibly hot she is Brody. There is something else, we both feel it and….ok stop looking at me like that" Spencer shouted as she threw the kitchen towel at Brody who was looking at Spencer like a 2nd head had just sprouted from her shoulder.

"Jesus Spencer you've gone all soft on me, don't get me wrong it's cute and all but just strange. I just hope she's worth it friend"

"I know she is but is Bella?" Spencer asked not wanting to sounds mean or like she was trying to change the subject. She was genuinely concerned for Brody especially with how Bella reacted to Spencer walking in on them.

"I know she's not and I know I'm idiot"

"You need to end it Brody before you get really hurt" Spencer gave Brody a quick hug and then headed off to lay the table picking up the vibe that Brody was done talking about it.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley turned over and noticed the warmth of Spencer's body had been replaced by an empty bed. Rubbing her eyes Ashley looked over at the clock seeing it was 7.30 am which meant everybody would be getting up for breakfast shortly. As she moved to get up she spotted a note on Spencer's pillow, she smiled as she picked up to read it.

_Morning Pretty Girl,_

_I had to get up to work but I'll see you at breakfast._

_S xx_

Ashley held on to the tiny note as she searched for her clothes finally discovering every item in a different corner of the room. Stuffing the notes into her back pocket for safe keeping she exited the room praying that Matty would still be asleep as she entered her own room.

"You little slut" Matt bellowed as Ashley quickly slammed the door behind her so nobody would hear him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Matthew" Ashley lied trying to hide the smile that was creeping on to her flushed face.

"Yea sure you don't. Unfortunately for me my room is right next to the room where you 'playing scrabble' with the chalet girl" Matty teased getting a pillow to the face as Ashley collapsed on to her bed.

"Clearly imagining things again Matty"

"Ashley you can't even deny it. That heart wrenching song was all about blondie down there and by the expression plastered on her face last night she knew it and then of course the fact that you went running after her like a love sick child only confirms the fact that you two were 'fighting crime' last night" Matty explained looking extremely proud of himself. He would never refer to sex as just sex he would always say something else which Ashley always found rather strange.

"I'm taking a shower" Ashley chose to ignore her friends' ramblings.

"You should because totally smell like dirty lesbian sex" Matty teased.

"Oh my God my Matty is growing up! You actually said sex Matty, maybe you're ready for your big boy pants now" Ashley joked simply causing Matty to flip the bird.

**A/N: Ok people so now that we have a little bit of Spencer and Ashley action going on would you be interesting in may be hearing from the other characters both created and regular?let me now x**


	13. Chapter 13

Once again apologies for the delays but I'm busy at the moment. However today I have some spare time so I plan on updating this story and Hide My Heart…in theory anyway. As always thank you all for the reviews and adds etc, they really do rock my world.

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 13

Brody's P.O.V

Spencer had just left after helping with cleaning up breakfast which now left Brody to do the prep for dinner so she could at least get some time on the slopes. Turning on her ipod she started bouncing around the kitchen grabbing ingredients for the evening meal. The events of the morning were still on her mind and no matter how happy the music was she was dancing to it did nothing to improve her room. Just as she was flicking through her playlists on her ipod she heard a quiet cough from the door to the kitchen. Looking up she was met with green eyes and in that second she knew her morning was about to get worse.

"So what did Spencer say?" Bella asked not wasting time with pleasantries.

"That I'm stupid for getting involved with you" Brody answered honestly.

"She's right you know" Bella sighed as she leaned against the counter top.

"Why do you say stuff like that Bella?"

"Because it's true! Brody I'm straight I have a boyfriend who is here to visit me"

"You're only straight when you feel like it. You weren't so fucking straight this morning or the other night" Brody snapped as she laid down the large knife that was in her hand.

"This was just supposed to be fun Brody" Bella argued which only pissed Brody off further.

"Yea you're right…well I'm glad I could help you have some fun" Brody spat before storming off to her room needing to get away from Bella. The whole thing had just started as a bit of fun but over the months of secret meetings and stolen glances Brody had developed feelings for the leggy blonde. Brody had never really been interested in being with one girl, with her life style and job she had no time for it and that suited her down to a tee. However, all she wanted to do now was convince Bella to leave her stupid boyfriend so that they could give it all a real go but deep down she knew that this would never happen.

Deciding that dinner prep could wait she grabbed her jacket and headed to the board shed to get her equipment. If there was one thing that would help her clear her mind it would be boarding. Ideally she wanted to talk to her best friend but she knew that things were best kept as quiet as possible even though Spencer had already caught them once.

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer was heading back to the chalet after a quick boarding session with some friends. She wanted to head out with Ashley but they were in that stage where they couldn't keep their hands off each other which was a major no go in public. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket Spencer lay down her board and checked the message, smiling when she saw Ashley's name.

**I knw its naughty but meet me 4 a friendly drink at loop? Axx**

Spencer knew the risk but she couldn't help herself so she turned around and headed back down the path to loop. She spotted Ashley sat on her own outside basking in the mountain sun. Spencer admired her from a distance and counted her lucky stars that Ashley was sort of hers.

"Hey chalet guest that I hardly know" Spencer said in a dramatic voice making Ashley giggle as she stood to greet Spencer but both girls paused as they realised that they were both leaning in for a kiss. Ashley put out her hand for Spencer to shake which only made them both laugh some more.

"So are you done with boarding for the day?" Spencer asked as she stole a sip of Ashley's Pepsi.

"Yea I was kind of tired after last night plus Matty wouldn't stop taking the piss"

"Why was he taking the piss?"

"He kind of clicked as to where I was last night and who I was with. In fact it seems like my whole group have clicked apparently I'm not subtle when I have the hots for somebody" Ashley explained which made Spencer feel a little uneasy.

"Don't worry Spence they won't say anything" Ashley reassured her only getting a nod in reply. After what seemed like a never ending silence Spencer finally spoke.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Spencer asked bravely even though she suddenly felt nervous.

"Maybe….depends where" Ashley replied with a smirk.

"Well there's a small town towards the bottom of the mountain that is less touristy and that like nobody from this resort goes to. I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat or whatever….kind of like a proper date" Spencer muttered sounding nervous and unsure of her-self.

"That sounds perfect Spence" Ashley beamed.

"Ok well lets head back to the chalet. I need to convince Brody to let drive her car, she's very protective of Martha"

"Martha?" Ashley questioned.

"It's her car actually it's her pride and joy. She drove that thing from Mexico to Canada. Her and her brother built it so it's pretty important to her" Spencer advised as she walked back to the chalet.

"Wow that's impressive and now I'm a little scared to even get in the damn thing" Ashley replied as they opened the front door leaving their boards in the hall way.

"Hey Brod's" Spencer yelled as she searched the kitchen area knowing that Brody should be there prepping for dinner.

"Guess she's popped out" Spencer sighed annoyed that her plan had already ended.

"Don't worry I'll just go rent a car" Ashley stated which surprised Spencer.

"You can't rent a car just for one day" Spencer argued figuring that this would be a huge waste of money.

"Sure I can it's not like I don't have the money" Ashley replied matter of factly causing Spencer to raise a questioning eyebrow. She figured that Ashley wasn't exactly poor but she hadn't realised that she was rich enough to just rent a car whenever she felt the need.

"As long as I can put in half" Spencer argued.

"Don't be silly Spence, its fine. You can buy dinner or something" Ashley said with a smile not realising that Spencer looked less than impressed. Ashley picked up her phone and dialled a number and within seconds she had rented a car. Spencer excused herself and went up to her room to get changed.

A few minutes later she met Ashley down the stairs and they made their way to the car that was now magically waiting outside in the small drive way. Spencer admired the large black jeep that sat there waiting to be driven. Ashley climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Spencer silently climbed in and offered Ashley a small smile.

Ashley's P.O.V

The journey so far had been pretty much silent other than Spencer giving directions. Ashley couldn't understand why there was an atmosphere in the car and she kept trying to look at Spencer for answers but the silent blonde was giving nothing away. Finally having enough Ashley pulled the car over and parked it in a safe position getting a strange look from Spencer.

"This isn't it Ash" Spencer pointed out.

"Yes I'm aware of the Spencer and I refuse to continue driving until you tell me why I'm getting the silent treatment" Ashley replied trying not to sound angry but her emotions were getting the better of her.

"You're not getting the silent treatment" Spencer replied still not looking at Ashley.

"Spencer you haven't said anything to in the last 20 minutes other than left or right! Please tell me if I have done something wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong"

"Then why do I feel like I have?" Ashley sighed as sat back in her seat fed up of trying to get Spencer to look at her.

"Ok fine I'm just uncomfortable with you throwing your money around" Spencer finally snapped shocking Ashley a little.

"Throwing my money around? Jesus, Spencer I rented a goddamn car for a day because I wanted to spend some alone time with you!" Ashley stressed clearly annoyed by the accusation. Ashley had never had to be careful with money but she never flaunted it especially not to impress girls.

"Look I'm sorry….it's just that I have to work hard for every penny I get and I just get uncomfortable when people can spend money so easily" Spencer explained feeling a bit stupid.

"Spencer I get that you have to work hard I really do and I know I'm lucky but I would give back every penny of the money if I could get my Dad back" Ashley said starting to feel a little chocked up. She rarely spoke about her Father and if she did it was only with Kyla or her therapist.

"I'm sorry Ash….talk to me please?" Spencer rubbed Ashley's arm in support.

"My Dad died like 3 years ago in a car accident which is why I have money. I mean I've always had money but when my Dad died he left me and Kyla the Raife Davies estate which now means were both stupidly rich"

"Wait your Dad is Raife Davies?" Spencer asked shocked and angry at herself for making so many assumptions.

"The one and only" Ashley replied with a bitter smile. "My Dad's fame gave me everything I could ever want but not what I needed".

"God I'm an ass"

"You're not an ass, you jumped to a fair assumption and I don't blame you"

"Well I'm still sorry…can we start again?"

"Yes but only if you tell me why you flipped?" Ashley bargained.

"My parents are divorced I just have my Dad as my Mom ran off with some boy toy leaving me and my Brother's. My Dad tries hard but with the repayments on the house and cars he struggled which meant we didn't have much growing up. I managed to get a part scholarship to UCLA which means I have to work to pay the rest hence why this job is so important to me. If I fuck up or get fired before the end of the season I will lose my bonus and I can't afford that" Spencer explained hating that she is so bothered by something so stupid. Ashley listened carefully and slowly started to feel like the world's biggest dick.

"Ok, look Spence I can't have you risking all of that for me. I mean I thought you loved the job and that's why you were worried about getting fired. Now that I know it affects your future I can't help but feel guilty. I'm really not worth all of this Spencer"

"I think you are Ash so this is happening, yes it will be in secret but it's still happening because I really like you. I mean I liked you before because you're really hot but now I like you even more" Spencer explained as she leaned closer to Ashley.

"So you were using me for my body?" Ashley asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Totally" Spencer replied followed by a passionate kiss which both girls needed. The kiss was soft and caring making both girls shiver as their lips clashed together. Ashley pulled away offering Spencer a nose crinkling smile. Without another word Ashley started the car and they headed to their original destination.

Within 20 minutes that were at the small town that Spencer had spoken about. Finding a small diner Ashley pulled up into a parking space and they both exited the car. The diner was a tiny wooden lodge which was kitted out with all things rock and roll including a full size Elvis statue there to greet you by the front door. Ashley did her best Elvis impression as she walked past it making Spencer laugh like an idiot.

"Good Afternoon ladies" An old guy said as he spotted them walking in. The place was pretty dead so he was probably grateful for the company and money.

"Hey can we get a table for 2 please?" Spencer asked smiling in a polite manner.

"Two pretty girls like you can have whatever table you like" He replied with a cheesy smile making them both laugh.

"We'll have that one over there if that's ok?" Ashley pointed to a booth at the back of the restaurant figuring that it would give them plenty of privacy. He nodded his head and led them over handing them menus as they took their seats.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I have a pepsi please?" Spencer asked causing Ashley to take note that this seemed to be Spencer's favourite soft drink.

"Can I have the same please?"

"No problems. I'll be back in a jiffy" The guy sang as he walked off leaving the two girls alone.

"Wow do you think he's actually served anybody since the 50's?" Ashley joked as she watched the old guy walk away.

"Maybe the king himself?" Spencer laughed as she spotted the guy blowing some dust off the statue of Elvis.

"Yea maybe. So Spencer Carlin tell me something about you?" Ashley asked with a smile feeling the need to get to the girl some more. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the girl sat opposite her.

"Like what?" Spencer replied shyly.

"I don't know. Like what are you doing at school?"

"I'm currently on a year out for financial reasons but when I go back this fall I'll be studying to be a social worker" Spencer explained as the old guy handed them there drinks.

"Why do you want to be a social worker?"

"My Dad's one and I've always had an interest in it ever since I was a kid"

"That's pretty cool and you go to UCLA?"

"Yep"

"So does Aiden"

"I remember him saying during the introduction thingy and I distinctly remember you saying very little"

"Oh yes well I was trying to act cool" Ashley joked.

"Yea well you failed" Spencer teased as she checked out the menu.

"Ok well I tried college but it wasn't for me"

"Well what is for you?"

"I don't really know. I did music studies at college but it was too structured and I don't think that music should be taught like that. I like playing music and stuff so maybe something along those lines"

"You were amazing last night if that's any help to picking out a life plan" Spencer stated making Ashley blush.

"Thank you but the problem with performing is that there is no stability. I mean my Dad was great but I think I saw a total of 100 times since the age of 5 which made me resent him on more than one occasion"

"But you have nothing holding you back" Spencer pointed out.

"At the moment I don't but in the future I might do or at least I hope I do" Ashley replied once again blushing at her own honest.

"Ok so do you have a back- up plan?"

"Not really. I work at a club at the moment and I quite like it. The money is awful and the hours are long but I love it so maybe I could get my own club one day"

"Why do you have a job like that if you don't need it?" Spencer asked confused.

"Because I don't want to sit around and be one of those trust fund brats that do nothing and get everything"

"You're something else Ashley Davies" Spencer smiled loving that she finding out so many new things about Ashley.

"You ladies ready to order?" The old guy asked from nowhere pulling the girls from their staring match that neither knew they were in.

"I'll just have a salad please" Ashley replied without even looking at the menu.

"And for you?" He asked looking at Spencer who was now studying the menu.

"Mac and cheese" Spencer instructed as she handed back her menu. The old finished writing the orders down and headed back to the kitchen.

"So do you have your own place or do you live with your Dad still?" Ashley asked after thinking for a while.

"I have been living at home but when the season is over me and Brody are getting a place together hopefully"

"I thought she lived in Mexico?"

"She did but she's decided to go back to college so she can go to culinary school next year. I couldn't afford to live on my own and my Brother is living back at home and he drives me insane so Brody has done me huge favour. What about you?"

"I share a loft with Kyla, nothing over the top or anything but it's home and we love it. Aiden lived with us for a while but then they broke up so it's just us two again"

"Why are they here together?"

"Because we booked this before they broke up and both of them refused to not come so here they are sharing a room. Pretty sure they'll be back together by the end of the holiday"

"Why did they break up?"

"He kind of cheated on her"

"How do you kind of cheat on somebody?"

"Him and Kyla were on a break for some dramatic reason or another. He got loaded and kissed some skank. He felt so guilty about it that he told her straight away though"

"How very Ross and Rachel of them" Spencer joked.

"Anyway enough about those two. Do you think you'll want to see me when we get back to L.A?" Ashley asked changing the subject from her younger sister's love life.

"I'm not sure I'm in very high demand" Spencer teased causing Ashley to pout.

"Well try and pencil me in please" Ashley begged still pouting.

"Ok I'll see you when we get back well when I get back next month"

"So I have to wait like another month to see you again after I leave?"

"Afraid so, I have to finish up the season"

"That sucks" Ashley whined kicking her -self for not considering that before. In the middle of her pity party Ashley had neglected to notice Spencer changing seats so that she was sat next to the pouting brunette. Without saying another word Spencer lifted Ashley's chin and kissed her softly causing Ashley to whimper slightly. A gruff cough made them pull away and there stood the old guy holding their meals. Spencer moved back to her original seat and her food was placed in front of her.

They ate their meals while enjoying light conversation and banter. The time was priceless to both of them and neither girl wanted it to end. Spencer had noticed the time and realised that she would need to get back to help with dinner service. Grabbing her phone she saw a text from Brody probably replying to the text that Spencer had sent advising of her whereabouts.

**Dude dnt worry abt getting bk 4 dinner.u owe me carlin xx**

Spencer smiled to herself as she replied with a thank you text saying she would do anything which probably meant she would be cleaning all by herself in the morning but she didn't care as it meant more Ashley time.

"Text from the girlfriend?" Ashley asked noticing Spencer's smile.

"Actually it was a text from Brody saying that I don't have to get back for dinner service so we have the rest of the night….if you want?"

"Hmmmmmm….I suppose I could spend some more time with you" Ashley smiled.

"Ok well I have the perfect plan" Spencer advised as she got out some money to pay for dinner. Ashley went to object but after hearing Spencer's story she knew better than to do so. They thanked the owners of the place and Ashley sneaked a $20 tip when Spencer wasn't looking. They made their way outside and the cold hit the both. It was getting dark outside now so there was no sun to keep them warm especially now they were at the bottom of the mountain.

Spencer laced her cold fingers around Ashley's as they started walking towards the small frozen lake that was behind the diner.

"I saw the tip….you're very stealth" Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear as they walked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Ashley replied placing a chaste peck onto Spencer's cold cheek. Spencer's eyes lit from the kiss and even more when she spotted a small shack where you could hire skates. She started dragging Ashley towards but the brunette tugged back bringing Spencer to a stop.

"No chance" Ashley snapped.

"Why?"

"I don't like ice skating"

"You don't like ice skating?"

"No it's stupid and dangerous"

"Ashley I've seen you fly down a steep mountain at like 100 miles per hour" Spencer argued but then it clicked.

"You can't skate can you?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"So I live in L.A there was never any need to"

"That is a lame excuse! Come on Davies this is happening" Spencer demanded as she picked Ashley up and carried her towards the shack.

"What size shoe are you?"

"You're freakishly strong" Ashley yelled as Spencer held her up still.

"Stop avoiding the question" Instead of waiting for an answer Spencer grabbed Ashley's shoe off her foot then put her down inspecting the shoe for the size.

"Two 7's please" Spencer told the young girl with a triumphant smile while Ashley sulked. The girl handed over the skates and Ashley reluctantly took them. Spencer helped her do up the boots safely and they walked the best they could in their boots to the side of the small rink that had been boarded around the edge.

Spencer effortlessly glided on to the ice like a pro while Ashley stood on the solid ground. Seeing the Ashley was been stubborn Spencer skated over and put out her hand for Ashley to take.

"What if I fall?" Ashley asked still scared.

"I'll catch you….come on Ash trust me" Spencer pleaded as she looked into Ashley's eyes. Ashley stepped her foot onto to the ice carefully and placed her hand in Spencer's trusting her promise. After a few minutes of clinging to the side for her life Spencer had managed to pry Ashley to the centre of the ice. She kept hold of both of Ashley's hand as promised and they seemed to be making progress.

"That's it you're getting it Ash" Spencer smiled.

"Why are you so good at this?" Ashley asked trying to keep her over active imagination in check as she was convinced that the ice was going to crack and that she would die a cold, icy death.

"I used to play hockey when I was younger"

"My god you're so butch" Ashley teased causing Spencer to release her hands and then she continued to skate around the less than amused brunette.

"Ok you're not butch please hold me hands" Ashley begged as she stumbled around the ice. Spencer did as requested and she held Ashley close to her.

"This better?" Spencer asked as she pressed their bodies together leaving very little room between them. Ashley was now enjoying ice skating for some strange reason.

"Much" Ashley whispered as she leaned in and kissed Spencer again deciding that in that very moment that her new favourite thing in the world was kissing Spencer Carlin even if it involved ice skates and a frozen lake.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I am soooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates on my stories. Haven't really been feeling it lately but I'm going to give it a go, sorry if this chapter sucks. Thank you all for adds, reviews etc.

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 14

Spencer woke up extra early the next morning having previously agreeing with Brody that she would so all the cleaning after Brody dealt with the dinner service pretty much on her own. Spencer smiled to her-self as she thought about the previous evening that she had spent with Ashley. It felt great to get away from everything and the thought of going back to 'normal' made Spencer feel a bit sorry for her-self. Throwing on her joggers and a hoodie Spencer headed down the stairs so she could get a head start on the cleaning but she noticed Brody already working in the kitchen.

"Hey I said I'd do this" Spencer stated as she entered the kitchen.

"Spence I think we learnt our lesson when it comes to letting you cook anything for anybody else. You're a walking health and safety risk" Brody teased remembering the time she left Spencer to make scrambled eggs only to return to find most of the eggs on the ceiling.

"Harsh but fair but still you don't need to be up for like another hour" Spencer pointed out as she poured both of them a coffee.

"Couldn't sleep" Brody sighed not seeming her normal self. Spencer picked up on this straight away.

"Spill" Spencer demanded.

"There is nothing to spill"

"Brody I know you far too well and I know I haven't been as available as I should be but I'm here now and I want to hear it"

"Bella and I had a huge row yesterday" Brody admitted.

"About?"

"About how 'straight' she is and how I'm just some fun"

"What a bitch" Spencer replied immediately seeing the defensive look on her best friends face.

"You love her don't you?" Spencer questioned quietly as if she was trying to scare Brody with her words.

"I know I'm an idiot! I know she has a boyfriend and I know that we will never work but there's just something about her. She is one of the sweetest people I know, I mean this morning's argument aside"

"She's probably just scared Brody. I get how she feels and I'm sure deep down you do"

"I'm fucking terrified Spencer. I have never loved anybody before and I hate that the first time I can honestly say I love somebody it isn't returned in the slightest" Brody explained looking completely crest fallen.

"I want to go back to the start of the season when there were no complications, no stupid girls distracting us. I want to have fun again, have stupid competitions with you over girls" Brody mused.

"It's too late for that Brod's. You need to deal with this one way or another. We only have a few weeks left here and Bella will be around no matter what you do. I know it sucks and you're probably going to get hurt but come the end of the season she'll be going back to her life and you'll be going back to yours" Spencer said not realising straight away that her words were just as relevant to herself as they were to Brody. She had been swept up in a whirlwind when it came to Ashley and she doubted that either of them had considered what will happen next. Were they both just in this for some holiday fun? Or were they headed towards something more serious? Something more heart breaking? . Spencer shook her head as she tried her best to dissolve such thoughts from her brain but she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling. Snapping out of her tangent Spencer noticed that Brody was no longer in front of her. Spotting Brody walking towards the front door Spencer quickly headed over.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to talk to Bella" Brody replied as she pulled her jacket on.

"That's really not a good idea Brody. She'll more than likely be with her boyfriend. I know what I just said but you need to think about this some more before you go in there all guns blazing" Spencer pleaded desperate to delay her best friends inevitable heart ache. Brody slid her jacket off letting Spencer's words wash over her knowing that she was right.

"Fuck I can't deal with this Spence. I'm not built for this" Brody sighed as she collapsed on a sofa closely followed by Spencer who looked more than relieved.

"Sometimes I wonder if anybody really is" Spencer pondered getting a smile from her friend.

"You're worried as well aren't you?" Brody asked seeing the serious expression on the blondes tanned face.

"Kind of…..I can't help but think about what happens next"

"Ok fuck this! We need some time out from all this girlie shit. Tonight you and I are going out. No guests, 'girlfriends' or drama. Just Me, You and liquor" Brody proposed with a genuine smile.

"Deal now go cook some food. I need get on with some cleaning" Spencer kissed Brody on the forehead and got to work.

After an hour or so of cleaning Spencer noticed some of the guests appearing in the dining room clearly ready for breakfast. The one face she found herself searching for soon appeared at the bottom of the wooden stairs looking more beautiful than ever. Spencer found her-self staring and quickly averted her eyes. Everybody in the room was clearly aware of Spencer and Ashley's relationship or whatever it was but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious every time she looked at Ashley for a second too long.

"Morning guys" Spencer announced as she started pouring coffee trying to look at everybody for the exact same amount of time. Everybody grumbled mixed responses except Ashley who smiled brightly and offered Spencer a flirty wink which made her blush profusely.

"So erm….for breakfast there's pancakes today" Spencer mumbled as she headed back into the kitchen.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley couldn't help but giggle to herself as she watched the blush creep up Spencer's cheeks making her retreat quickly to the kitchen.

"So how was your date last night?" Madison asked not being subtle in the slightest.

"So the pancakes sound good" Ashley announced to the whole table not really comfortable with Madison's line of questioning.

"Jesus Ash everybody knows about you two there's no need to be so hush hush about it. I'm just surprised that she's the only one you're hooking up with" Madison argued just as Spencer was entering the room. Ashley saw an expression on Spencer's face but she couldn't read it at all. She gave Madison a death glare and offered Spencer a friendly smile.

"Not everybody is a skank like you Maddie" Kyla butted in as she also noticed Spencer walking into the room with plates in hand. Ashley gave her sister a thankful and tried to ignore the stupid latino.

"I'm just saying that Ashley wasn't always so…"

"I swear to god Madison if you finish that sentence I will hurt you in ways that you didn't think were possible" Ashley hissed under her breathe at which point Madison finally caught on looking slightly sheepish when Spencer placed her breakfast in front of her.

Spencer silently gave everybody their plates without making any more eye contact with Ashley. Suddenly Ashley had lost her appetite and her heart sank as Spencer headed up the stairs to her room. Ashley and Spencer hadn't had the ex -talk yet but that was because she didn't feel like it was needed. They had only been hanging out or whatever for a like a week. Needing to sort everything Ashley skid her chair back and headed up the stairs. She stopped for a moment outside of Spencer's door so she could contemplate what she was going to say but the words weren't coming so without a second thought Ashley lightly tapped the door. Within seconds Spencer appeared but she didn't greet Ashley with a nice smile like she normally did.

"Look whatever you just heard Madison say is kind of true…" Ashley started but she immediately regretted her words.

"So am I risking my job and my education on some girl who fucks whoever she feels like?" Spencer snapped her blue eyes looking beyond angry.

"I'm not that girl any more Spencer I swear. Me and Maddy used to go to high school together which is why she still sees me as 'that' girl. I'm not proud of who I was back then but I can't change it. Spencer I know what you're risking for me and I wouldn't let you do that unless I thought I was worth it, or we were worth it. I have no idea what's going to happen when we leave this bubble that we're in but I know that I want to find out. I didn't come here looking for this but the second I saw you I knew that I needed you" Ashley finally stopped herself from rambling and she waited for Spencer to respond. Ashley was sure that Spencer was going to slam the door in her face but instead Spencer leaned forward quickly closing the gap between them. This kiss was far more passionate than any they had shared before. Spencer quickly snaked her arms around Ashley waist and in one smooth movement she managed to lift the smaller girl up while closing the door with her foot. Ashley wrapped legs around Spencer's small waist as they continued the assault on each other's lips, both girls gasping for air but neither of them wanting to break the passionate embrace. Spencer let the back of knees hit the edge of the bed and she slowly sat down so that Ashley was now straddling her. Spencer quickly broke the embrace so she could remove Ashley's t-shirt revealing a bra clad torso that practically took Spencer's breathe away. Ashley returned the favour and removed Spencer's oversized hoodie revealing a bright blue bra that cupped Spencer's perfect breasts. Both girls took a moment to admire the other and then Ashley took control this time closing the gap using her body weight to push Spencer into a lying position. Just as Ashley was slowly moving her hand down Spencer's long body there was an aggressive knock at the door. Spencer wanted desperately to ignore it but she heard a whisper from the other side.

"Dude Bella is here" Brody whispered again making sure Spencer got the message. Both girls groaned knowing that their time alone was over. Ashley rolled off Spencer and put back on her t-shirt and Spencer followed suit. Spencer checked her reflection and her hair just to make sure she wasn't supporting the almost fucked look. Ashley did the same and she stopped Spencer from leaving the room.

"Can we talk later?" Ashley asked feeling more shy than she normally did.

"Definitely" Spencer replied with a gentle peck. Spencer headed down the stairs first and then Ashley followed.

"Spencer you know you should be down here the whole time" Bella scolded Spencer under her breathe.

"Sorry that was my fault. My bedroom door got jammed and Spencer was helping me out" Ashley lied with her Davies charm. Bella nodded and offered Ashley a friendlyish smile which was more than she offered Spencer.

Ashley went over and stood by Brody stealing a pancake from the girls plates, getting a shoulder nudge in return.

"Work up an appetite unjamming that door?" Brody teased quietly which made Ashley blush some more. Bella's eyes shot over to the giggling pair and her expression went from semi-impressed to more than pissed off. Ashley noticed this and decided to go sit with her friends, fearing she would get Spencer and Brody into trouble.

Ashley watched as Bella summoned Spencer and Brody to the kitchen and then she closed the door behind them.

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't know that she was there" Madison swore as she gave Ashley her sorry look.

"It's not your fault Maddy, yes you have a big mouth but it's cool"

"Yea I'd say so check out that hickey" Aiden teased trying to high Ashley but earning himself a dirty look instead.

"So what do you think the not so secret meeting is about?" Matty asked finally removing his sunglasses that he had been wearing since the sun hit the bedroom window that morning.

"Dunno…probably boring stuff" Ashley huffed just as they exited the kitchen, Spencer walking out first leaving Brody and Bella behind. They seemed to be having words but Ashley couldn't make out what was being said.

"Everything Ok Spencer?" Kyla asked clearly concerned.

"Yep just Bella been a bitch" Spencer shrugged her shoulders and perched on the edge of the sofa sipping a coffee.

"About?" Ashley pried worried that Spencer was in trouble because of her.

"Nothing Major Ashley, so don't worry. Some of the big wigs are going to be visiting over the next few weeks so we just have to be on our game"

"You lot and I mean you and Brody are awesome so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Spencer" Aiden chimed in flashing his kind smile which earned him an arm rub from Kyla.

"Thank you Aiden. Anyway you guys have a good day on the slopes and I'll see you at dinner" Spencer stated as she stood up heading up to her room. Ashley went to follow but figured that wouldn't be the best idea considering Bella was still hanging around. Speaking of Bella loud voices could now be heard from the kitchen making everybody feel awkward.

"Meet out front in 10?" Kyla asked everybody picking up on the vibe. The group nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Ashley wanted nothing more than to knock on Spencer's door and finish off what they started earlier but Matty gave her a mothering look so she went into her own door.

"You two kiss and make up?" Matty teased and he wriggled into his snowboarding pants.

"Something like that"

"Do you really like her Ash?" Matty asked sounding serious for once.

"I do….a lot" Ashley admitted with a dorky smile spreading across her face.

"That's really sweet and all that jazz but what happens when this ends?" Matty questioned as he dramatically pointed around the room and out of the window.

"I don't know but I want to find out. In the mean time I want to enjoy whatever time I get to spend with Spencer" Ashley advised with a smile and wink for Matty's benefit. He wasn't the best listener when it came to emotional stuff so every now and again Ashley would throw in a few suggestive comments to peak his interest.

**A/N: So thoughts? Are we loving this? Are we hating this? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews and support. In exchange for the comments you can have another chapter.

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 15

Spencer smiled as she applied the final bit to her make up. She could hear the guests down the stairs completely destroying Rhianna on karaoke. She could hear Ashley's husky laugh which only made going out for the evening more difficult but Spencer knew that her best friend needed her so she was willing to make the sacrifice. Grabbing her purse she shut her door and headed down the living area where Brody was probably already waiting. Spencer tugged on her stones vest top which she had customised on one of her boring days off. As she reached the bottom of the stairs her eyes immediately met with Ashley's and both girls' shared similar expressions. Ashley smiled her nose crinkling trade mark and Spencer felt her heart skip a beat or least she figured that was what the sensation was.

Nobody else in the room was paying any attention to the silent exchange which meant that they could smile at each other like absolute idiots without anybody mocking them. Ashley walked the short distance to the bottom of the stairs and took Spencer's hand in her own pulling her around the corner and out of sight.

"You look amazing" Ashley whispered as she leaned into kiss Spencer only for the blonde to pull back looking nervous.

"The wicked bitch has gone" Ashley smiled knowing why Spencer had pulled away. Spencer returned the smile and closed the small gap between them enjoying the taste of Ashley's coconut lip balm.

"Do you really have to go out?" Ashley sulked pulling Spencer closer. Spencer had explained the situation to Ashley after dinner when they were making out in her room and she completely understood.

"You know I do but I promise that we will have some alone time tomorrow" Spencer promised placing a soft kiss on the tip of Ashley's nose.

"I hate that you're such a good person" Ashley pouted.

"We all have our crosses to bear" Spencer replied as she pulled them back to the living room where nobody bothered to pay them any attention. They were too enthralled by Matty's overly dramatic version of like a virgin. Brody appeared from the kitchen sipping on a beer.

"You ready Spencer?" Brody asked as she pulled her coat on.

"Yep….see you guys later" Spencer said it to the group but she was looking at Ashley.

"Help yourselves to wine from the cellar and there are chips and dips on the side in the kitchen" Brody announced as she turned the lights off to her kitchen.

"Thanks Mom" Aiden teased getting a pillow thrown at him by Kyla.

"Hey don't anger the keeper of the booze" Chase piped up surprising both Brody and Spencer as they had barely heard him talk before especially not without Madison's permission. Spencer and Brody waved good bye and headed out to their favourite bar.

Once inside loop bar Brody found them a table while Spencer ordered some drinks. Spencer waited to be served and was more than annoyed to see that the bar maid was Jenny. Spencer put on a friendly smile and decided to be the bigger person.

"Hey you and Brod's up to your old tricks?" Jenny asked with a flirtatious smile causing Spencer to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Can I get two Corona's please?" Spencer asked not willing to answer the question.

"Maybe" Jenny teased.

"Just get me the drinks Jenny I'm not in the mood"

"Jesus Spencer what crawled up your ass? You used to be fun and up for anything" Jenny snapped as she grabbed two beers.

"Things change Jenny" Spencer sighed getting fed up with Jenny already which only made her consider what she ever found attractive with this girl other than the obvious.

"That's $5 please" Jenny replied looking a little hurt. Spencer handed over the money and walked off relieved to be away from Jenny.

"What was uber skank saying?" Brody queried as she pushed the lime into her drink.

"I don't know I stopped listening. Anyway so how you doing?" Spencer asked changing the subject quickly.

"Pretty shitty…..I really like Bella but it has become painfully obvious that she was using me"

"What did she say earlier in the kitchen?"

"She tried to apologise for what she had said earlier about us being just a bit of fun" Brody scoffed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No because she is still with her stupid boyfriend tonight and I'm sat here with you" Brody snapped.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special Brods" Spencer laughed making her friend smile.

"You know what I mean plus I know that you would rather be back at the chalet 'unjamming' Ashley's door" Brody joked making Spencer feign surprise at such accusations.

"Get your mind out of the gutter perv. Brody what would you do if Bella and her jockstrap walked in here?" Spencer asked suddenly as the smile slipped off her face. Brody followed Spencer's gaze and she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Fuck Spencer….what do I do?" Brody hissed as she turned back to her friend not wanting Bella to see them.

"Well the Brody I know and love would march her sweet ass over there and make Bella squirm in front of Abercrombie moulded boyfriend….or you can sit here and hide behind a menu….oh too late Bella spotted us and appears to be walking over" Spencer commented as she tried to act casual.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Bella asked with a professional smile on her face. Brody was showing more interest in her bottle of beer than her secret lover.

"Drinking" Spencer deadpanned not returning the fake smile that Bella had offered her. Spencer looked to Bella's side and her dumb looking boyfriend was stood next to her flashing his super model smile. Spencer was never one to cause drama but her best friend was clearly hurting and she was feeling very protective.

"Hi who are you?" Spencer asked the guy much to Brody and Bella's annoyance.

"I'm Jacob….Bella's boyfriend" He politely replied shaking Spencer's hand.

"Boyfriend? You never mentioned you had a boyfriend Bells….how sneaky of you" Spencer smiled trying her best to feign ignorance. Bella's face went from fake smile to full bitch glare and Brody suddenly became far more interested in her surroundings.

"Well I'm Spencer and this is Brody. We work with Bella at the Chalet. We're all really close which is why I find it so weird that she's never mentioned you before" Spencer continued.

"Don't be silly Spencer you must remember me mentioning Jacob….you're clearly too distracted by our guests to focus on anything else" Bella smirked which was like a verbal bitch slap. Spencer knew exactly what Bella was implying and she wasn't above drop kicking her but the pleading look on Brody's face was the only thing that stopped her.

"Oh right yea I guess I remember you saying something before. Do guys want to join us?" Spencer asked pleasantly knowing that she would have to torture Bella in another way. Bella immediately started shaking her head but Jacob offered both girls a friendly smile and pulled up a seat.

"That's really sweet of you both. Come on Bella we can hang here for a bit and then go out for dinner" Jacob offered only getting a scowl in return but he soon shook it off as he turned his attention back to the table. Spencer and Brody shared a look that implied Brody would kill Spencer as soon as this was over but Spencer didn't care as she would explain her actions later.

"Hey Jacob do you play foozball?" Spencer asked nodded towards the free table.

"Yea I love it, we have one at the frat house"

"Of course you do" Brody mocked but only Bella seemed to hear her.

"Cool guys we'll be back in a minute. I'm going to kick your cute boyfriends butt" Spencer announced as she sauntered over to the table closely followed by Jacob.

Brody's P.O.V

"What the hell Brody?" Bella snapped as she as Jacob and Spencer were out of hearing distance.

"You know what Spencer's like I have no control over that mouth of her" Brody hissed back trying to act unaffected by Bella's presence.

"Yea well the same thing can be said for me" Bella snapped.

"Bella I know you and I know that this super bitch attitude is fake so drop it. I know that you would never say anything about Spencer and Ashley. I also happen to know Spencer would never say anything about you know what to Jacob"

"Then what was with all the comments?"

"She's just looking out for me, she's my best friend and she actually cares about me" Brody whispered. Bella looked around the bar and leaned closer to say something but obviously didn't feel she could so instead she grabbed Brody's hand and dragged her to the toilet.

"Jesus Brody I care about you and you know I do" Bella finally said once they were safely in the bathroom.

"Do I? Because most of our conversations recently have evolved around you telling me how little I mean to you so excuse me for getting a bit of a complex" Brody argued.

"I panicked when I found out that Jacob was visiting. I just didn't expect it I mean we were drifting apart before I came here so I just figured that things would come to an end when I went home" Bella explained clearly fed up with the situation.

"But let me guess now that he's here you feel like you two crazy kids can really make a go at things?"

"The opposite actually" Bella replied her eyes to the ground.

"What does that even mean?" Brody demanded.

"It means that I really like you Brody and that I am scared because this isn't mean. I'm not gay and I don't date girls but I want to date you"

"Well I'm a girl Bella. A girl that dates girls so we have a problem here plus I have slept with a lot of 'straight' girls in my life and you want to know something funny? They all turned out to be fucking gay!" Brody raised her voice towards the end of her rant causing Bella to properly look at her.

"I don't know what I want" Bella cried.

"Yes you do Bells, you know exactly what you want but you're too goddam stubborn and scared to go for it. You want the perfect life with the perfect husband but deep, deep down you know that you will be fucking miserable because that's not who you are and it's definitely not what you want" Brody snapped as she exited the bathroom her veins pumping with adrenaline. She located Spencer still playing with Jacob and grabbed her arm.

"We're leaving" Brody explained and that was all Spencer needed to know because she could see the tears in her best friends eyes. Spencer offered Jacob a goodbye wave and they left the bar. Brody stopped by a bench in the smoking area and pulled out her cigarettes offering one to Spencer.

"I'm sorry Brody I shouldn't have got involved" Spencer sighed as she inhaled her smoke.

"It's fine you were just protecting me kind of a like an angry puppy"

"What happened in the bathroom?"

"Words were had, things were said and I'm more confused than ever"

"Why?"

"Because she just told me that she thought that her and jock strap were probably going to break up when she went home and then I flipped and then I left" Brody explained. There sharing was soon interrupted by Jenny who walked out the bar with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favourite lesbians"

"Go away slutbag" Brody snapped really not in the mood to deal with Jenny.

"You should probably be nice to me young lady because I just heard the most interesting thing"

"Oh really?"

"Well you see I was just in the bathroom and two rather angry sounding girls were in there having 'words'"

"If you have a point can you please get to it?" Spencer interrupted.

"Ok long story short. I know about you and 'Ashley' and I also know about Brody and that other uptight chick you hang around with" Jenny explained looking very pleased with her- self.

"Were you hiding in the bathroom when me and Bella were talking?" Brody asked looking even more annoyed by Jenn'ys presence.

"Well it was rude not to"

"What kind of psychopath hides in a bathroom while two people are talking?" Brody shouted getting in Jenny's face only to be pulled back by Spencer.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked standing closer to Jenny so that Brody wouldn't attack again.

"You" Jenny replied simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me? Why the hell would you want me? I hate you!" Spencer argued.

"Spencer we had fun together and I know I fucked it up but I like you and I really want to try again with you" Jenny continued to a bemused looking Spencer and an angry Brody.

"No chance Jenny. You cheated on me and lied to me on more than one occasion plus I have no interest in anybody else"

"Because you're dating the rock stars daughter right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I recognise her from the L.A club scene, she has quite the reputation that one does"

"Jenny you're a good looking girl and you could trick anybody into going out with you so are you forcing me?"

"I'm not forcing you Spencer. I'm simply giving you the option. I just really don't want to tell anybody about what's going on" Jenny threatened.

"You have no proof" Spencer challenged but Jenny just laughed in her face.

"Oh really?" Jenny replied getting her phone and then handing it to Spencer. Spencer couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the photo of her and Ashley kissing on the ice rink.

"How the fuck did you get this?" Spencer yelled going to delete it.

"There's no point Spence I have it on my laptop too. Let's just say I have my ways. So anyway I'll leave you to think about this and let's we can meet here tomorrow at 7pm for our date" Jenny advised as she slowly pecked Spencer on the cheek then she disappeared back into the bar.

"Spencer I am so sorry" Brody tried but Spencer couldn't hear anything other than the pounding of her heart. There was no way she was ready to stop things with Ashley especially not for somebody like Jenny.

"Why were talking about me and Ashley in public? Fuck Brody!" Spencer asked as she kicked some snow in sheer frustration.

"I was just saying to Bella that I knew she would never tell on you two. I didn't think to check the stalls, I'm so sorry Spence"

"It's not your fault….fuck what am I going to do? Jenny is certifiably insane and I know she would expose us both if I don't go through with this"

"Maybe you can just explain to Ashley and she will understand?" Brody pondered as they abandoned their evening out and headed back to the chalet.

"Would you understand a new love interest dumping you for some crazy skank bag for the sake of a few grand?"

"Not when you say it like that I wouldn't but maybe Ashley will agree to it. I mean it will only be for a few weeks until the end of the season. It's not like she can force you to kiss her or anything"

"Brody this is a girl who has spy pictures of me and hid in a bathroom while you were spilling your heart to your straight semi-girlfriend"

"Ok fair point and harsh dig dude"

Spencer smiled an apology as they opened the front door to the chalet. There was still noise coming from the living room which wasn't surprising considering they had only been gone less than an hour. Spencer didn't want to face Ashley but knew she had to otherwise it would make things much worse. Slipping off her coat Spencer poked her head around the wall to see all the guests including Ashley watching a film on the sofa. Spencer's heart actually sighed as her eyes swept across Ashley's soft features and glistening eyes.

"You're back early" Matty pointed out as he lifted his head from Ashley's lap.

"Yea it was pretty lame so I dragged Spencer back" Brody interrupted which Spencer was grateful for. Ashley smiled at Spencer and patted the sofa next to her as a request for Spencer to join them. Spencer figured there would be no harm in putting off the inevitable for a while longer so she walked over and sat down. Within seconds Ashley was snuggled up close to her and it only made her heart ache even more because in that moment everything felt perfect and she was able to forget the drama that had happened in the last hour.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews once again.

Rachel2020: Good theory but no there are no links to other shows or lesbian characters. The name Jenny is actually taken from a 'friend' who I used to know who was as crazy as a box of frogs. I also love the name 'Belody' pure genius!

momo0424: thank you for the kind words, glad you are enjoying this x

lilce1992 : I'm sure nobody would object to you running Jenny over in your car!

Also guys I have finally registered to be a beta so if any of you are interested or have a story you want help with hit me up x

Anyway enjoy…

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 15

As everybody started making their way to bed Spencer stood in the kitchen with Brody trying to brain storm but they knew that Jenny was crazy enough to pull through with her threats.

"I warned you about her Spencer!" Brody scolded as she obsessively wiped down the counter tops which was something she did when she was anxious.

"Yes oh wise one I know this! I don't know what to do"

"Just talk to Ashley, I'm sure she'll understand" Brody suggested for the 100th time that evening. Spencer knew that Ashley would probably be awesome about everything but she didn't want whatever was happening to end especially not over somebody like Jenny.

"What will I understand?" A familiar husky voice asked from the door way. Spencer turned around and Ashley was stood there with a load of empty bottles and a curious expression on her face.

"Yawn I'm tired good night y'all" Brody dramatically stretched and left the room before either girl could say anything. Ashley kept her curious brown eyes on Spencer and she didn't seem to be going anywhere. Spencer ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she tried to act casual.

"Stay with me tonight?" Spencer finally said. The request was barely a whisper but the smile on Ashley's face indicated that she heard Spencer perfectly fine.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked as she placed the bottles that were still in her arms on to the side so they could be recycled in the morning.

"Positive" Spencer promised as she took Ashley's hand in her own and led her upstairs. Spencer opened the door and before she knew what was happening Ashley was pinning her against the wall, attacking her neck with passionate kisses. Spencer immediately returned the kisses pulling Ashley closer to her knowing exactly where this was leading. Spencer knew that she couldn't let this happen and that asking Ashley to stay the night with her was a terrible idea as it would make everything a thousand times harder. Unfortunately Spencer's brain had been severely over powered by her racing hormones especially after Ashley pulled off her own shirt revealing her sun kissed abs. Spencer snapped back to reality and pulled away from Ashley's perfect lips leaving the brunette looking slightly confused and hurt.

"I can't do this Ash" Spencer sighed as she passed Ashley back her shirt.

"Why not?" Ashley replied as she pulled her shirt over her head. She looked hurt and confused which only made everything harder for Spencer.

"We can't do this Ashley" Spencer explained waving her shaking hands between the two of them.

"Once again I ask why not?"

Spencer started pacing her tiny room and all she could feel were Ashley's eyes boring into her.

"Jenny knows about us and she is making me stop whatever is happening between you and I so that I date her instead" Spencer admitted feeling so bad for letting Jenny control her like this but she needed this job and she needed the money. Spencer waited for Ashley's response but her facial expression didn't seem to change too much which made Spencer even more nervous.

"Say something Ash.." Spencer pleaded.

"I need to go" Ashley finally said as she left herself out of Spencer's room. Spencer went to follow her but decided against it. Instead she fell back on to her bed and tried to fight back the tears. The thought of losing Ashley brought tears to her eyes so she let them fall. She had never felt so much for somebody that she had known such a short amount of time. Everything about Ashley fascinated her and to lose that in the space of a few seconds made Spencer realise that some things are worth the sacrifice. Hugging her pillow Spencer fell into a restless sleep hoping that in the morning she would be able to follow through with her plan.

Spencer woke up the next morning hugging her pillow and the memories of the night before hit her like a bulldozer. She jumped out of bed and quickly had a shower so that she could talk to Ashley. Once she had showered and had clean clothes on she headed down the stairs to find Brody who was already in the kitchen doing what she does best. As she entered Brody offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Guessing it didn't go too well?" Brody stated as she offered Spencer a coffee.

"How did you know?" Spencer questioned.

"Ashley left about an hour ago. Not too sure where she was going as the slopes don't open until 9 but she left without saying a word"

"I told her the truth Brody and she just left….she didn't say anything other than I need to go" Spencer felt her eyes welling up again and she quickly fought back the tears.

"This is all kind of big Spencer plus you have only known each other a small amount of time which makes everything really intense plus she knew you were taking a risk on her so she probably feels bad that you could lose everything for her" Brody suggested.

"That's the thing I am more than happy to lose everything for her Brody. I don't care about anything other than Ashley and I will do anything to keep her"

"Don't be stupid Spencer. I get that you two have something crazy special but you haven't even discussed what the future holds. What happens if you take all the shit for this, lose you bonus, you scholarship and then you get back to L.A to find out that she's like a Miley Cyrus fan or something?" Brody tried her best to lighten up her comment knowing just how serious her words were. Spencer held back a slight giggle and gave Brody a look that suggested she be more serious.

"Ok maybe that's a bit extreme but you get my point Carlin. Up here in these mountains she might be the perfect girl but back home you might start seeing her differently"

"I get that, I do but I honestly think she's worth the risk"

"There's going to be no talking you out of this is there?"

"Not a chance. So have you spoken to Bella since last night?"

"Nope and I don't intend on changing that. I am done chasing a girl that refuses to be herself"

"Even if it hurts?"

"Even if it hurts" Brody agreed glumly. The friends fell into a comfortable silence and then continued with their duties. Ashley was nowhere to be seen during breakfast and Spencer was pretty sure that all of the other guests were giving her strange looks. Not ones of hatred or anything like that, just strange. After cleaning up Spencer hung around the chalet hoping that Ashley would return but she didn't. In a moment of sheer desperation Spencer grabbed her set of keys and checked that Ashley's stuff was still in her room, seeing that it was Spencer immediately left knowing that snooping would only make things worse.

Spencer was now partaking in some serious clock watching and the clock was creaking closer to 7pm. She had tried Ashley's cell a number of times but she heard nothing back. She even sent a few desperate texts but once again none of them were returned. Admitting defeat Spencer put on her coat and headed out of the door ready to face her fate.

Heading towards Loop bar Spencer spotted Jenny sat out the front still in her full snowboarding gear and a smug smile. Spencer swallowed hard and approached the table. Jenny spotted her and offered her a shy wave which Spencer found unusual.

"You came?" Jenny smiled as she offered Spencer one of the beers on the table.

"Didn't really have a choice did I?" Spencer spat back as she swigged on the beer.

"Spencer don't be like that….I know you're not really mad at me" Jenny pouted which only made Spencer cringe.

"Look let's keep this short and sweet. You can tell whoever you want about Ashley and me. I don't care! I would rather lose my bonus than date you" Spencer advised trying to keep her anger in check.

"Don't be silly Spencer I know how much you want to finish your degree"

"Not as much as I want to be with Ashley" Spencer replied honestly and Jenny suddenly looked less than impressed as she gazed over Spencer's shoulder. Spencer turned around to follow Jenny's gaze and her eyes landed on a smiling Ashley. She walked towards the table and pulled Spencer to her feet. Without a single word she crashed their lips together and kissed the hell out of Spencer. They finally pulled apart leaving Spencer gobsmacked and Jenny speechless.

"Spence do you want to come check out my chalet?" Ashley asked waving a key in the air confusing Spencer and Jenny.

"Huh?" Spencer squeezed out.

"Well as much as I love the whole communal chalet thing I like my own space and some privacy so I rented a new chalet to myself plus it comes with the hidden benefit of my own Spencer" Ashley added with a cheeky smile. Ashley looked over at Jenny who was still sat staring.

"While I was booking my new chalet I happened to bump into Jenny's manager and we had a little chat. He agrees with me and no longer thinks that Jenny should be working on this resort" Ashley announced looking more and more, smug while Jenny looked enraged.

"Who do you think you are?" Jenny snapped standing up.

"I'm Ashley Fucking Davies" Ashley replied with a smirk. Jenny went to say something else but stormed off leaving a still speechless Spencer in the arms of Ashley.

"You did all of that for me?" Spencer finally asked.

"Spencer you were just about to give up everything for me it's the least I could do" Ashley smiled laying a soft kiss on the tip of Spencer's nose.

"But last night you just left and you've been gone all day"

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving the way I did but I was so angry. Luckily Matty calmed me down and then I spoke to Brody this morning" Ashley explained.

"She knew you were doing this?" Spencer asked sounding annoyed.

"Kind of but don't be mad at her Spence. She was just trying to help, she explained what happened and she felt guilty"

"You are amazing Ashley Fucking Davies" Spencer purred as she kissed the beautiful girl.

"So seriously do you want to check out my sweet new chalet?"

"More than anything" Spencer beamed as she took Ashley's hand in her own. Ashley led the way across the snowy paths to a more secluded part of the resort finally stopping in front of the perfect log cabin leaving Spencer in awe.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and once again as you were kind enough to review then I'll give you another update. Please stick with me on this and keep letting me know what you all think.

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 17

Ashley rushed up the snow covered steps to her new chalet with Spencer closely following behind. Once inside Spencer couldn't help but be amazed and the expression on her face only confirmed that to Ashley who smiled sweetly as she turned on the lights.

"This is stunning Ashley….how did you manage to get this at such short notice?" Spencer asked as she ran her hand over the large fireplace.

"Guess having a rock star Dad has its advantages" Ashley replied shyly not wanting to make Spencer feel uncomfortable.

"Gotta get me one of those" Spencer laughed as she continued to look around the living room.

"How about a rock stars daughter as a girlfriend?" Ashley suggested suddenly feeling vulnerable which wasn't something she was used to. In fact she had never asked anybody to be her girlfriend and she tried to forget that while she waited for Spencer to catch on. Spencer finally looked over as if the words had only just registered in her mind and the biggest smile crept over her face. She slowly walked closer to Ashley and placed her arms around the shorter girls' waist pulling her slightly closer.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Ashley?" Spencer finally replied with a teasing smile.

"I know that we have only just met and that I'll be leaving in a few days but I want to be the one that you come home to. I want to be the one that picks you up from the airport when you get back to L.A. I want to be the one that makes you coffee at 2am when you're cramming for a test. I want to be the one that gets to hold you and call you my own" Ashley ranted much to Spencer's delight. Ashley was saying everything she wanted to hear and more which made her more than sure when it came to giving an answer.

"Ash I want you to be all of those things too and I want them with you" Spencer stated as she kissed Ashley sweetly and softly.

"So is that a yes?" Ashley quizzed in between kisses.

"Yes a thousand times over" Spencer confirmed as she picked up Ashley and carried her to the sofa where she lay her down. Spencer laid her body above Ashley's and they continued to kiss. Hands were getting more and more confident the longer they kissed. Spencer thought back to the previous night when she had had to turn Ashley down and all she remembered was how perfect Ashley looked without her shirt and just how sexy her abs were. Spencer tugged on the bottom of Ashley's shirt and a groan in return gave her full permission to remove the offending item. As soon as the shirt was removed Spencer slid down Ashley's body laying soft kisses against her exposed skin sending shivers bolting through Ashley.

As if on cue Spencer's cell started ringing in her pocket bursting the passionate bubble that they had been building or at least trying to. Spencer groaned loudly as she grabbed her phone knowing full well who it would be and why.

"This better be good" Spencer snapped as she answered her phone still lying on top of Ashley.

"_Spencer I know that you're probably super busy and all but is there any chance you get your horny ass back over here and do your goddamn job!I have covered for you far too much recently and I can't do it all" Brody ranted down the phone clearly flustered._

"Shit I'm sorry Brody I lost track of time. I'll be back in a few" Spencer promised as she pressed the end button. She was met by sad brown eyes and a full on pout.

"Sorry Ash but I have to go"

"Do you think we will ever catch a break?" Ashley pondered as she sat up resting her head against Spencer's.

"I hope so otherwise I may explode" Spencer laughed as she kissed Ashley again.

"Ditto….so do you want to come over later?" Ashley asked as she played with the zip on Spencer's jeans causing the blondes blood pressure to rise significantly.

"Are you not coming to the chalet for dinner?"

"I'm not a guest there anymore"

"I'll miss seeing your pre coffee angry face in the morning" Spencer teased.

"Well stay the night Spence and you can see my angry pre coffee face in all its glory" Ashley pleaded.

"Ok but no moaning when I have to leave here at like 5am" Spencer warned trying her best to be stern but the nose crinkling smile only made her laugh.

"Promise…so I'll see you later" Ashley walked Spencer to the door and they shared a few more kisses before Spencer left.

Spencer quickly made her way into the chalet which wasn't too far from Ashley's new one. Once inside she could smell Brody's famous stew and heard her own stomach grumble from hunger. Spencer realised that she hadn't eaten all day because she had been so nervous about everything.

"The wanderer returns" Brody joked as she spotted Spencer walking into the living room.

"Sorry dude I totally owe you" Spencer replied as she hugged Brody.

"No you're don't I'm glad to help a friend in need. So you and Ashley all good now?"

"She asked me to be her girlfriend"

"How very junior high of her. Did she ask you to the spring fling too? Do you think you'll go all the way?" Brody continued to mock Spencer.

"Laugh it up asshole! It was very sweet and I'm very happy" Spencer decided to rise above the teasing.

"Good I'm glad. All joking aside Carlin I think you two will be good together"

"So do I…..have you spoken to Bella?"

"Nope…I tried to call her but no answer shockingly. I'm over it Spencer I really am"

"Brody if Bella dropped the jock and told you how she really felt what would you do?"

"That's a lot of what ifs Spencer and none of them are going to happen so there's no point in thinking about it. We have dinner to serve come on" Brody walked away and headed into the kitchen. All the guests were sat around the table laughing and drinking wine. Spencer didn't know what to do or how to act. It was because of her that their friend was now staying alone rather than with them.

"Hey Spencer" Kyla sang as she poured herself a glass of wine giving Spencer a cheeky smile.

"Hey guys….did y'all have a good day?"

"Probably not as good as yours Chica" Madison replied with a chuckle.

"Spencer you beautiful girl I owe you a hug!" Matty announced as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Erm why?" Spencer asked clearly confused and slightly restricted for air.

"Well you got rid of Ashley which means I can play sleep overs with the cute bar guy from the other night. Since we got here I have spent my nights listening to Ashley bang on about you and how great you are and now I get to bang a guy while he tells me how great I am. For that I thank you" Matty explained with a happy face making everybody else gag with his brutal honesty.

"I didn't get 'rid' of Ash….well at least I didn't mean to"

"Spencer baby its cool. You two are super cute together and I get laid so its win win really" Matty promised as she sat back in his seat.

"Thanks for the approval Matty. I'm going to go get your dinner" Spencer stuttered as she made her way to the kitchen.

Dinner seemed to drag which meant that getting back to Ashley was taking longer than Spencer cared for. Brody could see Spencer pacing the room watching everybody's plates like a hawk praying that they finish so she can get on with the cleaning.

"Jesus Spencer will just leave already" Kyla finally snapped slamming her cutlery on to the table making everybody stop in their tracks.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked timidly suddenly terrified of the younger Davies sister.

"Look it's extremely obvious that you want to be somewhere else and we are all more than capable of washing our dishes so please just go so I can eat my dinner without being watched"

"It's kind of my job to be here Kyla"

"If you stay I will mark you down on your evaluation but if you leave now we will all give you full marks" Kyla advised with controlling look in her eyes.

"Don't need to tell me twice. Laters" Spencer replied as she sped out of the dining room hearing the giggles as she left. Grabbing her coat and putting on her snow boots Spencer practically ran back to Ashley's place. She stopped at the front door to catch her breath and the rang the bell and within seconds Ashley answered. She was wearing boy boxers and a tight vest top which made Spencer's hormones switch into overload. Without a single word or a second thought Spencer moved forward and started kissing Ashley. Once again she picked up Ashley like she weighed absolutely nothing and carried her to the sofa. The fire place was on and there was an old black and white film playing in the back ground.

Without breaking the embrace Spencer leaned Ashley against the back of the sofa. Ashley kept her legs wrapped tightly around Spencer's waist. Spencer wasted no time in removing Ashley's shirt exposing her breasts this time as Ashley was no longer in her bra like she had been earlier. Spencer leaned down and started kissing down Ashley's neck finally landing on her exposed nipple. Spencer gently nipped on the flesh and felt her stomach flip a thousand times when she heard Ashley groan her name. Spencer could no longer control her- self so she put her hands into the boy bowers and started playing with Ashley's clit. Spencer could feel the wetness and this only turned her on even more. Slowly pushing two fingers inside of Ashley she felt the brunette grind into her hand further enhancing the pressure applied to her clit. The motions became faster and less reserved as both girls got lost in the moment. Spencer could tell that Ashley was close because her body started shaking with pleasure. With one last thrust Spencer felt Ashley's body relax as the one last groan escaped her lips.

Spencer pressed her forehead against Ashley's and placed an adoring kiss on her cheek.

"You're beautiful" Spencer whispered.

"And you're talented" Ashley smiled still feeling slight aftershocks. Ashley leaned back and pulled them both on to the sofa so that they were now lying next to each other, legs tangled and hearts beating fast. Spencer had never felt as close to somebody as she did in that moment and she knew that she only wanted to ever feel that with Ashley from now on.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Ok so if all goes to plan this should be your second chapter for today.

I wanted to know how you guys think this should go. I have a few things I want to cover and close up before I end this so don't panic it won't be over just yet. I'm thinking that I can do a sequel which follows on (in theory) from when everybody gets back to L.A. Or I can turn this into a really long story. Thoughts? As always thanks for reading xxxx

p.s this is just a short one but it moves everything along nicely

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 18

Spencer woke up as the sun started flashing across her face. She woke up naturally most days because of her work schedule and even after her night with Ashley her body was still on time. Looking across the pillow she smiled as she saw a mass of brown hair splayed in front of her. Trying her best not to wake the slumbering girl Spencer tried to get out of bed figuring it was probably time for her to get up but a small arm reached from nowhere and pulled her back into the warm bed. Spencer landed comfortably next to Ashley who then snuggled herself into the crook between Spencer's shoulder and head letting out a contented sigh.

"Ash I warned you about this last night" Spencer scolded with a playful smile.

"I have no recollection of me saying that" Ashley retorted without even opening her eyes. Spencer couldn't believe how cute Ashley was when she was all sleepy. So far she had only had the pleasure of meeting grumpy Ashley in the morning and she much preferred this version.

"Hmmm how convenient"

"I'm lucky like that"

"Apparently so. I was thinking…" Spencer started but was soon interrupted.

"Far too early for thinking Miss Carlin so please just stop. Thinking at this time in the morning can only lead to bad things"

"Not true" Spencer replied as she kissed Ashley who still kept her eyes closed.

"Ok far point. If I listen to what you're thinking about do I have to open my eyes?" Ashley questioned.

"That would be preferable yes"

"Ugh fine" Ashley groaned as she forced her eyes open almost taking Spencer's breath away in the process. Spencer was sure that she would never get used to how amazing Ashley's eyes were.

"That a girl. Ok so you know how Brody helped you out, well us out?" Ashley simply nodded a reply allowing Spencer to continue.

"Well I was thinking we could help out with her and Bella"

"I don't meddle Spencer and something about Brody tells me that we shouldn't get involved. Yes I appreciate everything she has done for us but sometimes people just need to be left to their own devices" Ashley argued giving Spencer a warning look.

"Ash sometimes people just need a little help"

"And sometimes people just need to be left alone. I love that you care that much Spence but I think it's best if we keep out of this"

"I disagree"

"Of course you do. Look I'll make you a deal?" Ashley offered knowing full well that Spencer would do this with or without her.

"Ok"

"You talk to Brody and find out what's going on for real. If during that conversation she says 'please get involved in my life Spencer' then I will help you" Ashley didn't get a response other than a very naked and unimpressed Spencer leaving her bed. Ashley rolled her eyes and then jumped out of bed quickly wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"Where are you going?" Ashley whined not ready for Spencer to go anywhere.

"Well I just came up with a deal of my own" Spencer replied with a stern look on her face.

"Ok?"

"Either you get on board with whatever plan I come up with or we won't be having mind blowing sex every again" Spencer threatened quoting Ashley after her 4th orgasm from the night before. Ashley looked less than impressed with the threat but the thought of missing out on Spencer love was far too bigger risk.

"Fine but if Brody gets mad this is all on you. Now get back into bed, its only 4am so I have you for another hour" Ashley demanded and Spencer happily obliged.

After Spencer had left her chalet Ashley fell back to sleep for a while loving the peacefulness of not hearing Brody banging around in the kitchen from the crack of dawn every morning. Kyla finally woke Ashley after calling her cell and they agreed to meet up to do some boarding. Ashley had forgotten that she was even on a snowboarding holiday for a while. Her mind had been completely consumed by the delicious Spencer Carlin and she didn't want it any other way. After having and shower and finding the perfect out for her days activities Ashley met her sister at the bottom of one of the lifts.

"How's the new crib Ash?" Aiden asked as he adjusted his bindings.

"Better than I could have imagined" Ashley gushed as she clicked her right foot into the correct binding preparing herself to glide towards the lift.

"Did Spencer enjoy it?" Aiden giggled like a small child.

"Yes she did. I heard that she was chased from the chalet by my charming little sister?" Ashley remembered raising an inquisitive eyebrow in Kyla's direction.

"I just gave her the shove that she needed plus she was bugging me and you how I hate to bugged while I'm eating" Kyla argued.

"Awww I'm guessing camp fat kid didn't completely kill the little fat girl inside of you" Ashley teased getting a handful of snow in her face.

"I hate that you saw those pictures. I wasn't fat I was just cuddly and I have no issues with food"

"Kyla you escaped the camp and walked 4 miles to the nearest mcdonalds" Ashley laughed along with their other friends.

"I hope you a rock lands on you" Kyla scowled as she made her way to the queue for the lifts leaving a giggling Ashley and Aiden behind. Aiden realised his mistake and soon started following Kyla like a lost puppy. Ashley pulled herself together and headed for the lift, scanning her pass in the process. She saw Bella at the beginning of the queue so she seized the opportunity to talk to the normal distant girl. A few people made some remarks about Ashley pushing in including her sister but she just flipped them off in true Ashley style.

"Hey Bella!" Ashley said in her happiest voice. Bella looked at her strangely and then smiled finally recognising Ashley.

"Hey I hear that you've moved on to green pastures?" Bella replied with a friendly smile. Both girls braced themselves for the lift to scoop them up and once they were safely seated they pulled the safety bar over them.

"Yes and I'm sure you know why. Anyway enough about me Bella, tell me stuff about you"

"Is that really necessary?"

"It really is. So what's up with you and Brody? And don't bother saying nothing because I'm not stupid" Ashley went straight for the kill knowing full well that she had a limited amount of time before Bella could escaped her grilling. Bella looked down at her feet clearly upset and then back up at Ashley revealing her glossy eyes.

"I think I actually love her" Bella sobbed which surprised Ashley and made her slightly uncomfortable as she had never been good with crying girls.

"Wow Ok then why are you with a somebody else?"

"Because Jacob is the perfect guy, he's sweet, good looking, romantic and fun"

"I'm pretty sure that Brody is all of those things"

"She is but it's not that simple"

"Pretty sure it is"

"Ashley my family will never accept me as a lesbian and that would destroy me" Bella confessed looking more heartbroken than before which almost made Ashley feel bad.

"Bella if you're family really love you then they will learn to deal with this. Are you really sure that you want to go through life making everybody but yourself happy? Because if you are then go ahead but if I were you I would find the girl and tell her how I feel. Yes it would be a huge risk but that's life and so what if your stuck up conservative parents don't approve, fuck em" Ashley finished her rant and was pretty sure she saw a glimpse of a smile play across Bella's lips.

"My Dad's a pastor Ashley so it's not really as black and white as you make it out to be"

"Yes it is. There are no grey areas when it comes to love and there shouldn't be when it comes to your happiness. Look just at least think about what I've said and if you want to actually grow a pair and follow your heart then come to my chalet at 9 tonight. If you don't show then at least she'll know how you really feel" Ashley retorted finishing just in time to carefully get off the lift. Both girls glided in their separate directions. Ashley hoped that Bella would show more for Brody's sake than anything plus she would get major brownie points from Spencer and that was always a bonus.

Spencer was writing on the notice board reminding the guests that today was the chalet hosts day off so they would have to fend for themselves. Spencer had helped Brody clean everything up a bit and leave cereals etc for the morning. They had managed to fit some boarding in and they both felt better for it. Spencer had received a text from Ashley telling her to make sure she drags Brody with her to Ashley's chalet after boarding. Spencer had spent the last 20 minutes thinking of a way to get Brody without being too obvious but her mind was too filled up with Ashley thoughts to think straight.

"Do you wanna hang out at Ashley's new chalet tonight?" Spencer blurted out once they were both sat at the end of the last run. Spencer was still breathless from the large slope they had just come down.

"I'll pass thank you" Brody smiled clearly not enthralled by Spencer's lame offer.

"Come on there's a hot tub and beer" Spencer tried again.

"Dude I do not want to partake in a threesome with you and Ashley" Brody replied with a disgusted look on her face which only made Spencer gasped with embarrassment.

"That is wrong on so many levels. Look in all honesty I just thought it would be cool if you two got to know each other better and I don't mean in a filthy way. When we go home next month you'll hopefully be seeing a lot of Ashley and I want you to get on" Spencer lied hating herself a little but knowing it was for the greater good even if she didn't really know what the greater good was.

"Ugh fine but if you two start looking at me funny I'm leaving"

"Awesome. Fancy a beer?"

"Always" Brody smiled as they headed towards loop bar. Spencer knew it was 100% safe to go there without getting harassed by an ex booty call/girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N thank you all for the opinions on where this story should go next. I will decide closer to the end what I'm going to do but your input is very much appreciated as always. Also I love the reviews especially from the people that are literally reviewing every chapter, I don't expect you to but love that you do because it inspires me to keep going x

Don't Get Me Wrong Chapter 19

Ashley smiled as she watched Brody and Spencer talk over a beer on her decking. Spencer had managed to get Brody over there without giving too much away. Ashley hadn't told Spencer about her little chat with Bella just in case she didn't show up. Ashley headed over to the two friends and pressed the heater button as it was beyond cold outside plus it meant that she could kiss Spencer.

"You two are vomit worthy" Brody gagged as she averted her gaze from the couple.

"We really are" Spencer agreed laughing at her friend's expression.

"So Ashley I totally dig the new crib. It puts our lame chalet to shame"

"You're chalet had its plus side" Ashley mused as she scanned her eyes over Spencer. Ashley quickly looked at her phone checking the time for what seemed like the millionth time since Spencer and Brody had arrived.

"Waiting for a call from your secret girlfriend?" Spencer questioned with an amused smile.

"Nope just checking the time. Megan knows not to call until after you've left" Ashley teased back causing Spencer to feign sadness. As if by fate Ashley heard the doorbell chime and she quickly made her way to the front door where a very nervous looking Bella was waiting.

"You came?" Ashley gasped as she ushered Bella inside hoping that the other two would stay outside for now.

"You're a smart one Ashley" Bella snapped immediately looking regretful.

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yep just after he proposed…it was horrible and heart breaking" Bella explained which made sense when Ashley scanned over the taller girls tired features and red eyes.

"He proposed?"

"Yep that was why he came out here. He had been given permission by parents and everything. They have never even asked me if I wanted to ever get married before. They had no right to give Jacob permission" Bella ranted showing a stronger side.

"How did he take it?"

"Not great but it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be" Bella admitted sighing with relief.

"You ready for this?" Ashley quizzed wondering if maybe this was all going to be too much for Bella for one night. Bella simply nodded so Ashley instructed her to wait where she was and she went to get Spencer who followed Ashley looking more than confused and then her eyes landed on Bella.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer snapped not meaning to sound short but Bella had hurt her best friend so she was feeling slightly protective.

"I'll explain to you on our way" Ashley interrupted.

"On our way where?" Spencer quizzed still looking confused.

"Carlin just get your coat and shoes on and stop asking questions" Ashley demanded as she grabbed Spencer's hand. She gave Bella a good luck nod and the new couple left the chalet.

Bella swallowed hard knowing that the conversation she was about to have would be a life changing one. She was still unsure of what she wanted to say or do but the one thing that she did know was that she wanted Brody in some way. Shaking all negatives thoughts from her head Bella headed towards the decking and her eyes met with Brody straight away. Brody looked completely baffled and they both stood there in complete silence for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Brody finally croaked.

"I came to see you" Bella replied shakily.

"Well here I am" Brody deadpanned as she took her seat. Bella apprehensively took a seat opposite Brody and once again they just stayed there in silence for a while.

"How did you know where I was?" Brody asked sounding braver than she felt.

"Ashley….erm she kind of had a talk with me earlier and told me to come here if I wanted to try with you" Bella confessed still sounding shaky and unsure.

"Brody I know that I have messed you around and I have hurt you but you need to know that I didn't mean to. Me and you was never supposed to happen but it did and at first I just thought we were having a bit of fun but when one night stands turned into sleep overs I realised that it was something more. I looked forward to the next time I got to see you and I know you felt the same way too no matter how much you tried to act aloof and casual"

"You have boyfriend Bella so none of this is relevant"

"He proposed to me tonight" Bella mumbled catching herself off guard.

"Well congratulations and thanks for sharing" Brody replied her voice sounding hurt and tears forming in her eyes.

"I said no"

"Huh?"

"I told him that I didn't want to marry him because I didn't love him, I don't think I ever did. I think I loved the idea of loving him because that was what was expected of me for as long as I can remember. Brody I am sick of doing things to make everybody else happy and that's how I have been living my life so far"

"Glad I could help you on your journey" Brody interrupted no longer making eye contact with Bella.

"Damn it would you just listen to me!I want you Brody. It's that simple. I want you and I want us. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I know that we've gotten off to a bad start but I want to make that right…if you'll let me?" Bella continued and this time she got Brody's full attention.

"How do I know you won't freak out?" Brody challenged clearly not convinced by Bella's words.

"You don't and neither do I but I do know that I am willing to do anything for you. For the first time in my life I am deviating from the plan that has been instilled in me since birth and I am terrified beyond belief but I know it will all work out if I have you because that's all I care about"

Brody didn't have any witty come back or sarcastic comment. She just sat there looking at Bella trying to figure out if this was some sort of joke but the tears that were now streaming from Bella's face made everything seem real. Brody had never been the recipient of a romantic speech before so she had no clue what to do or how to respond.

"Fuck it" Brody finally said as she stood up and walked towards Bella. In one swift movement she embraced the crying girl and fused their lips together. Brody was just as scared as Bella as she had never done a serious relationship before but she was willing to try because she genuinely loved the preppy not so straight girl against all her better judgement. Bella returned the kiss and the scared tears turned to happy ones.

"Ashley are you crying?" A whisper came from the trees in the back yard followed by a sob. Bella and Brody turned around to see Ashley and Spencer squatting in the snow.

"Jesus you two were there the whole time?" Brody questioned as they both appeared from the darkness looking ashamed.

"It was Spencer's idea" Ashley accused getting a fake dirty look from Spencer.

"It was not! Ashley dragged me out here!" Spencer argued.

"Whatever you're both weird and we are leaving" Brody replied taking Bella's hand in her own. They both waved a quick goodbye and left leaving the two spying girls in the back yard.

"You totally meddled" Spencer sang as they headed into the chalet.

"Only because you wanted me to"

"Well thank you. You did a good thing Ashley" Spencer swooned as she kissed her girlfriend.

**A/N So I'm thinking that I'm going to tie up some loose ends and then end this story but there will be a sequel. I can hear your screams of joy as you read this. So I'm thinking a few more chapters for this and then time for the sequel….need to start thinking of a title!x**


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews as always and look out for 'This turbulence is beautiful' which will be the sequel. Not sure when this will be posted so enjoy the rest of this one xx

Don't Get Me Wrong- Chapter 20

Spencer sat on the bed watching as Ashley started folding her clothes and placing them carefully into her suitcase. Feeling the need to act like a petulant child Spencer started removing the clothes as soon as Ashley packed them which initially went unnoticed by the brunette.

"Spence you are not making this easy" Ashley scolded but her stern expression soon melted when she caught sight of Spencer's pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care" Spencer whined as she lay across the case much to Ashley's amusement.

"Spence do you really want to spend out last whole day together sulking?" Ashley questioned as she knelt down so she was eye level with Spencer.

"No but I just don't want it to be our last day"

"Neither do I but I still want to make the best of it. Do you really want one my last memories of you to be of you lying on my suitcase like a 5 year old?"

"You make it sound like we'll never see each other again? Are you trying to break up with me Ashley?" Spencer accused. Ashley shook her head and pulled Spencer so she was sat on the bed moving closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"Spencer Carlin I have NO intention of breaking up with you and I know for a fact that I will be seeing you again. I promise that I will be at the airport waiting for you with a big sign so everybody knows that you're mine" Ashley advised making Spencer look at her. Spencer smiled feeling relieved for a short while but she knew that the minute Ashley got on to that plane she would be a mess. Considering they had only known each other for 2 weeks they were insanely close. They had spent the last few days getting to know each other more and making plans for when Spencer returned to L.A.

"Ok I'll let you pack but just know that I'm not happy about it" Spencer finally replied keeping her pout firmly in place.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Ashley smiled trying to hard the struggle she was feeling inside. It had taken a lot of convincing by Kyla to stop Ashley from staying on in Canada for the next few weeks. Kyla argued that Ashley needed to get back to her life and leave Spencer to hers for a while because otherwise when they were going to be too caught up in their own little bubble. Ashley understood where Kyla was coming from but the soppy girl inside just wanted to stay in that bubble forever mostly because Ashley knew that things would be a lot different in L.A. They both had lives that they needed to lead and these lives now needed to be adjusted so that they could continue with their budding romance.

Once Ashley had finished packing they went for a walk around the frozen lake just enjoying each other's company before Ashley had to leave for the airport. Spencer couldn't help but keep checking her watch as she counted down the time.

"Spencer if you don't stop checking your watch I'm going to throw you in the lake" Ashley threatened as she pulled Spencer's hand down from the watch checking position.

"It's frozen so good luck with that" Spencer replied sticking out her tongue. Ashley gasped at Spencer's quick witted ways and decided to take another route to torture the blonde. Ashley ran her glove covered hand across the small wall collecting a wad of snow. She patted the snow into a perfect spherical shape and raised an eyebrow at Spencer who looked a lot less cocky.

"You wouldn't?" Spencer stuttered.

"Oh I really would" Ashley replied with a smirk and without a second thought she launched the snowball at Spencer. It exploded on her blonde hair and sent flecks of white off in every direction much to Ashley's amusement. Spencer wiped her eyes clear of snow and looked over at a laughing Ashley. Spencer made a sudden movement and pounced at Ashley knocking her to the ground. Using her slight weight advantage Spencer managed to pin Ashley's flailing arms down with her knees leaving her own hands free. Spencer removed her gloves and then grabbed a hand full of snow. With a wicked smirk she lifted up Ashley's shirt exposing her abdomen and then shoved the snow up her shirt making the smaller scream. Ashley wiggled some more and managed to wiggle her arm free using it to pick up a small amount of snow and putting it down Spencer's pants. Spencer fell back onto the ground yelping from the cold making Ashley giggle with delight.

"Serves you right" Ashley sang as she sat on the floor pulling the damp snow from up her shirt.

"You fight dirty Davies and you made me all wet" Spencer replied with a lustful smile. Ashley crawled across the snow so she was close enough to press her mouth against Spencer's ear.

"Anytime beautiful" Ashley purred making Spencer shiver from her words rather than the snow. Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley causing them both to warm up quickly. They both got lost in the kiss and were only aware of their environment when they heard a slight cough from above them. Spencer opened her eyes and there was an old couple waking their dog. Spencer muttered an apology and then grabbed Ashley's hand dragging her away at a fast speed. Once they were a safe distance Spencer came to a stop and couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my god did you see that woman's face?" Ashley laughed.

"I thought she was going to curse us or something" Spencer added as she caught her breathe.

"God I'm going to miss you" Ashley said from nowhere as she wrapped her arms tightly around Spencer. Spencer returned the hug whole heartedly and neither of them wanted to let go because they both knew that their time was coming to an end.

Spencer pulled back first only to kiss Ashley on the cheek as a sign of reassurance. They walked back to the chalet in silence knowing that talking wouldn't make anything any easier. Ashley had already dropped her case off so it could be loaded on to the coach with the others. As they entered the chalet where it all began random voices could be heard from all the rooms.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you please?" Bella asked as she exited the kitchen.

"Sure"

"I was thinking that maybe you could to the airport run with the guests. I know I normally do it but I think it would be better if you did it this time" Bella offered. Spencer didn't need to say anything because the smile on the face said it all. She threw herself at Bella and hugged the oxygen from the girl's body. Ashley wrapped her arms around Bella as well to thank her for the opportunity to spend some more time with Spencer.

"Bella you are awesome thank you so much" Ashley said as she pulled away.

"Ashley it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me" Bella replied with a sincere smile. Over the past few days Ashley had seen a completely different side to Bella. She was more relaxed and chatty plus she seemed completely infatuated by Brody. They were an adorable couple and they argued like crazy but it was always playful and ended with a kiss.

"Plus we get the chalet to ourselves" Brody added with an eyebrow wiggle as she entered the room hip checking Spencer on her way.

"It's all making sense now" Spencer mused.

Slowly all the other guests started filtering into the room with their luggage. Everybody was tired and not looking forward the journey home especially as it would now include a sulking Ashley. Her friends were more than supportive of her relationship with Spencer but they all knew her well enough to expect that her annoyance would be taken out on them.

"So guys this is the boring part. We need to you fill out these questionnaires and be as honest as you like. Obviously you will say how great we are because you know we are plus we totally have a connection to you all now so if you give us a bad report we'll be making some home visits" Brody announced as Spencer handed out the forms to everybody including Ashley. Everybody laughed and happily started filling in the forms as requested.

"So I'll be taking you on the coach…" Spencer started.

"Is that just aimed at Ashley?" Aiden joked getting a high five from Chase making Spencer blush.

"Moving on. I'll be with you at the airport to make sure you all get checked in ok and then you're on your own. Brody has made some snacks for the journey so help yourselves. If you have any questions now is the time to ask" Spencer finished trying her best to side step Aiden's remark and also push the thought of taking Ashley on the coach to the back her mind.

"I have a question?" Ashley said after a moment even raising her hand to prove the point.

"Yes Ash"

"Can we make out on the back seat?" Ashley asked with a smug look on her face making everybody giggle. Spencer blushed once again and gave Ashley an 'I hate you right now' look. Everybody started grabbing their luggage as the coach was now waiting outside. The boys grabbed arms full of snacks and even helped with the heavier cases. Spencer walked over to Ashley and picked up her small travel bag.

"Do you I get a better rating if I make out with you on the coach?" Spencer asked as she leaned into Ashley.

"Depends how good you are" Ashley replied confidently.

"You know how good I am" Spencer whispered as she walked off leaving Ashley stunned which probably wouldn't be for the first time.

The coach journey was long but didn't seem long enough for the two girls who were snuggled up on the back seat. They had as planned made out for a while until Kyla told them off citing that it was unprofessional and icky. They had talked some more about places they wanted to take each other on Spencer's return to L.A. They had a number of disagreements on what is classed as the 'real' L.A with neither girl admitting defeat much to the others annoyance.

Spencer knew they were getting closer to the airport and she also knew that she would need to really act like a professional. Even though Ashley wasn't 'her guest' any more she was still flying with the travel company that Spencer worked for which meant that once they set foot in the airport they would have to act they weren't crazy about each other. Knowing that their close time was drawing near Spencer took a small box out of her pocket handing it to Ashley.

"What's this?" Ashley questioned as she turned the box around in her hand.

"It's just a gift….something to remember me by"

"Spencer trust me when I say I will have no problem remembering you. You are etched on to my brain for the rest of my life"

"Just open it Ash" Spencer pleaded and Ashley did. Inside the box was a simple silver chain with a silver snow flake pendant on the end. Ashley inspected the item and Spencer felt her own cheeks turning red.

"It's beautiful Spence" Ashley gasped.

"I know it's not anything fancy but I saw it and thought of you"

"Well I'm going to wear it every day and think of you" Ashley promised as Spencer helped her place it around her neck. They shared a sweet kiss as the coach came to a stop. Spencer felt her eyes tearing up which something she promised herself she wouldn't do but the thought of Ashley leaving was hitting her hard.

"Hey no tears Spencer. I'll be seeing you in 4 weeks and then we have forever to be together" Ashley whispered as she cupped Spencer's face. Everybody else exited the bus leaving them to have their moment. Ashley pulled Spencer into a tight hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes but it still didn't feel like enough. Pulling apart they shared one last kiss that neither of them wanted to end but they both knew that it needed to.

Everybody grabbed their stuff and got checked in. Spencer shared a hug with each other guests who thanked her for a great holiday and promised that they would see her in a few weeks more than likely glued to Ashley's side. Finally Spencer reached Ashley and the need to kiss her was running strong so they shared a stiff hug.

"I'm going to miss you" Spencer choked.

"I know….I'll miss you too. I've got to go Spence" Ashley said as she pulled away trying to be strong for both of them but her eyes deceived her as they were now glossy and sad. Spencer nodded and Ashley walked towards the security entrance where her friends were now waiting.

Spencer watched as Ashley walked away and no matter how much she tried to fight it she couldn't win and the tears started falling. In a moment of pure madness she pulled off her hoodie that represented the company she worked for and dropped it on the side. Without a second thought she shouted Ashley's name making her stop in her tracks. Ashley turned around and looked at Spencer with confused expression on her face. Spencer started running the short distance between them and without thinking Ashley dropped her travel bag on the ground and started running towards her girl. As they met in the middle Ashley literally jumped into Spencer's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist as they kissed each other like there was nobody else watching. The loud whooping from Ashley's friends made them pull apart. Spencer placed Ashley back onto her feet and they shared one last kiss.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Ashley questioned remembering why they hadn't kissed good bye in the first place.

"Fuck it" Spencer replied pulling Ashley's head towards hers and clashing their lips together for what would be the last time…well at least for 4 weeks.

THE END (SORT OF)


End file.
